Putra Duyung
by Sakura Hanami
Summary: Karena sewaktu kecil Sakura begitu menggilai Ariel si putri duyung, ia sangat tertarik saat ayahnya menceritakan kisah lawan jenisnya. Ia kira, kisah itu cuma legenda. Tapi tsunami pada 2011, membuatnya mengakui eksistensi Sasori salah satu putra duyung yang menculik ayahnya dan demi sang ayah juga, ia jadi terhimpit diantara syarat pria tersebut. LAST CHAP. For ALM III (Sea)
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

This Fiction © Sakura Hanami

.

.

.

Putra Duyung

.

.

.

Sasori A. and Sakura. H

Rate: M for gore content

Genre: Fantasy, gore, romance

**Warning: **No Lemon, typo dan OOC

.

.

.

For SasoSaku Event

A Lifetime of Memories III

Places and Space: Sea

* * *

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Aku menyukai laut bukan tanpa alasan. Hanya dengan memandang biru airnya saja, kepalaku terasa dingin. Cukup dengan melongokkan kepala ke bawah kapal pesiar kecil yang biasa kutumpangi bersama ayah, melihat terumbu karang serta ikan-ikan indah nan lucu membuatku ingin ber_diving_ ria sampai bosan. Hanya dengan memijak pasir putih pantainya saja, aku sudah benar-benar ingin membangun istana impian disini. Bukan istana jadi-jadian yang dibentuk dengan ember dan sekop. Tapi istana yang sebenarnya. Cukup dengan menghirup aroma garamnya saja, gejolak hatiku sirna dan hanya dengan merasakan semilir anginnya, aku ingin sepanjang hari tertidur disini.

Sederet alasan berunsur logis diatas pastinya bisa diucapkan orang lain selain aku. Tapi aku mempunyai satu alasan yang pasti tidak akan bisa diutarakan oleh siapapun. Hal yang membuatku begitu menggilai laut adalah karena ayahku. Kecintaan beliau pada samudera berhasil ditularkannya dengan selalu mengajakku mengarungi laut diakhir pekan. Berlayar mengelilingi kepulauan Jepang, memancing, menyelam bersama, atau terkadang kami sengaja menginap di kapal hanya untuk melihat pemandangan elok langit malam. Kenapa aku tidak bosan? Aku bukannya tidak bosan, tapi tidak bisa bosan.

Oh iya. Aku sampai lupa. Kami juga sering bercerita—lebih tepatnya, hanya ayah saja yang bercerita. Biasanya sih tidak jauh-jauh dari topik 'laut' itu sendiri. Seperti misalnya misteri segitiga bermuda. Kadang kala dia membahas tentang pencemaran air yang dapat merusak ekosistem terumbu karang. Kemudian, ayah juga pernah berceloteh mengenai para pemburu paus di Indonesia dan tentang perjalanan Colombus.

Tidak hanya seputar fakta dan realita, tapi legenda maupun cerita mistis yang berhubungan dengan laut juga ayah bahas. Seperti tentang kappa, siluman air yang terkenal di masyarakat Jepang sendiri. Atau tentang dewa laut dari barat sana, sang Poseidon yang gagah.

Tapi dari banyaknya kisah yang ayah ceritakan, hanya satu tema yang sangat kusukai dan kebetulan sekali masuk kedalam kategori legenda. Yaitu, kisah tentang putri duyung. Aku yang saat itu berumur sepuluh tahun begitu menggilai tokoh Ariel si duyung baik hati karangan Disney. Selain karena jalan ceritanya yang menarik, aku menyukai Ariel karena dia berhubungan dengan 'laut'.

~PD~

_"Kau yakin tidak mau menebak apa yang ingin ayah ceritakan hari ini, Sakura?" Mata coklat dengan keriput di ujung-ujungnya itu melirik jenaka._

_Sakura kecil yang duduk bersebelahan dengan lelaki berambut merah jambu tua itu menggeleng. Netra emeraldnya memancarkan cahaya keyakinan kepada si ayah yang tengah memegang pancingan. "Tidak. Aku yakin apa yang ingin ayah katakan selalu menarik."_

_Tawa pria itu meledak. Tangan kirinya sengaja meninggalkan batang hitam berkail cacing untuk mengacak rambut pendek sang putri tunggal. Membuat Sakura memekik karena helaiannya berantakan. "Kau benar-benar keras kepala diumur sekecil ini."_

_Pipi ranum bocah itu menggembung lucu. Niatnya memasang wajah marah, tapi Kizashi Haruno justru lebih tergelak dan semakin keras mengacak rambut serupa dengannya itu._

_"Ayah apa-apaan sih!" Sakura bersedekap setelah menepis tangan besar pria itu._

_Sebenarnya tenaga putrinya hanya seujung kuku. Tapi melihat bibir Sakura yang mencebik membuatnya menarik diri. Jadi yang terlihat adalah seolah Sakura berhasil menghalau tangannya. Padahal tidak begitu._

_"Jangan ngambek dong, Saku." Kizashi mencubit gemas pipi tembam Sakura yang langsung mengaduh kesakitan. "Nanti ayah tidak jadi ceritakan kisah yang menarik, lho."_

_Gadis kecil itu sudah hampir membuang muka, jika sang ayah tidak cepat memancing perhatiannya. Kizashi menahan tawa saat Sakura dengan sigap memasang wajah memelasnya. "Jangan dong, yah."_

_Ganti pria itu yang memajukan bibir bawah. Wajahnya juga sudah tidak mengarah kepada Sakura lagi. Melainkan telah kembali fokus pada benang pancing yang tidak bergoyang sedikit pun sejak lima belas menit lalu. "Tidak mau. Sakura ngambek gitu."_

_Gadis itu terperanjat. "Enggak! Sakura gak ngambek! Coba ayah lihat. Saku lagi tersenyum ini."_

_Benar saja, Kizashi yang melirik malas mendapati putri musim seminya itu berkata benar—hampir benar sebenarnya. Apa yang tengah dilakukan Sakura saat ini bukan tersenyum, tapi tengah memamerkan deretan gigi susu._

_Ide jahil masih berkeliaran di kepala Kizashi. Jadilah ia melengos lagi. Berpura-pura tak acuh._

_Justru Sakura yang kelimpungan. Ia goyang-goyangkan lengan kiri ayahnya. "Ayolah, ayah. Jangan ngambek, dong."_

_Lima detik kedepan, suasana kapal hanya diisi oleh suara rajukan Sakura. Tapi di detik keenam, Kizashi yang tiba-tiba menoleh, seketika memunculkan tatapan kebahagiaan sang putri._

_"Baiklah. Tapi ada satu syarat."_

_"Apa?"_

_Pria itu menyeringai tipis. "Nanti malam kau harus memijat ayah sampai tertidur."_

_Bibir Sakura yang melengkung indah reflek berubah menjadi satu garis lurus. Memijat ayahnya sampai tertidur itu bukan hal yang mudah. Tubuh sang ayah yang besar dan penuh daging itu bagaimana bisa merasakan pijatan dari seorang anak kecil sepertinya? Hal itu sudah pernah ia lakukan sekali dan apa yang terjadi? Bukan ayahnya yang tertidur, tapi justru dia yang jatuh dalam kantuk._

_Kizashi mengernyit curiga. Putrinya itu terlalu lama berpikir. "Kau mau menolak?"_

_Sakura melarikan matanya kebawah. Ia juga mulai menggigit bibirnya. Ciri khas saat ia mulai gugup. Hanya ada dua pilihan dan semuanya memiliki untung ruginya tersendiri._

_"Bagaimana?" Kizashi mendesak._

_Pilihannya adalah pada yang memiliki keuntungan lebih banyak._

_Pria itu mendesah kesal."Baiklah, Saku. Ayah tidak akan—"_

_"—Aku bersedia." Menyela di kalimat yang tepat, eh._

_Hening. Ayah dan anak itu saling bertukar tatapan. Kizashi terpana sedangkan Sakura penuh harap. Senyum sang ayah yang terkembang menjadi pihak pertama yang mengusir sepi._

_"Terima kasih, Sakura." Kali ini anak perempuan itu tidak menolak gerakan kasar tangan Kizashi dikepalanya. Ia hanya tersenyum pendek sambil berharap dalam hati, semoga dia bisa memijat ayahnya dengan benar._

_"Oke, akan ayah mulai." Lelaki itu berdeham pelan setelah mengembalikan atensi ke pancingan yang masih juga tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ada ikan di kailnya._

_Sakura semakin merapatkan duduknya pada Kizashi dengan lutut ditekuk. Emeraldnya juga mengikuti arah tatapan sang ayah. Ia siapkan juga telinganya baik-baik. Ia yakin cerita kali ini luar biasa. Lebih luar biasa dari kemungkinan adanya _black hole_ di segitiga bermuda yang ia tahu hanya ada di ruang angkasa._

_"Ayah sudah pernah bercerita bahwa putri duyung merupakan makhluk legenda yang hidup dilaut. Sesuai dengan namanya, ia berjenis kelamin wanita. Tapi di dunia ini, baik yang nyata maupun yang tidak diketahui kebenarannya, semua makhluk diciptakan berpasang-pasangan." Kizashi melirik ke kiri. Tarikan bibirnya semakin terkembang saat melihat ketertarikan yang sangat di iris gadis kecilnya. Respon itu mengartikan bahwa kalimat pembukanya berhasil memikat anak itu._

_"Berarti selain putri duyung, ada putra duyung juga?" Sakura menyimpulkan dengan sedikit memekik. Imajinasinya mulai membayangkan tubuh pria tegap berekor ikan. Kesan gagah sekaligus elok terbayang sempurna dalam benaknya._

_"Anak pintar." Kepala merah jambu kecil itu diusap lagi oleh Kizashi. Benar saja apa kata guru-guru di sekolah. Putrinya memang cerdas._

_"Lanjutkan, ayah!" Kali ini gadis itu benar-benar berteriak. Kizashi sampai meringis sambil melindungi telinga kirinya dengan tangan yang ia gunakan untuk mengacak rambut si anak tadi._

_Dia mendesah tak habis pikir. "Badanmu kecil, tapi suaramu keras sekali."_

_Sakura justru tertawa tanpa dosa. "Ayo lanjutkan, ayah."_

_"Baik-baik." Kizashi mengangguk sambil menghadapkan kepalanya ke depan lagi. Sakura disisinya semakin melebarkan mata. Dari sudut iris, ia bisa melihat kefokusan anaknya telah mencapai puncak._

_"Jika putri duyung memiliki sifat berhati mulia dan menolong orang-orang yang tercebur ke laut, tidak dengan putra duyung." Kizashi sengaja mengambil jeda untuk menarik napas._

_Namun tidak dengan asumsi Sakura. Bocah sembilan tahun itu justru mengganggap diamnya sang ayah adalah karena tengah menyiapkan kalimat berisi suatu informasi mencekam._

_"Putra duyung tidak akan menyelamatkan orang-orang yang tenggelam. Mereka justru menjadi penyebab hilangnya orang-orang dilaut." Kizashi menelan ludah. Sekedar untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. Wajar saja, sudah lewat lima belas menit sejak kapal pesiar ini mengangkat jangkarnya dan selama itu pula ia belum meneguk air._

_Namun sekali lagi, tanggapan dan kesimpulan yang berbeda ditarik oleh si anak. Iris sewarna daun itu melirik takut air senyap yang menggoyang kapal dengan pelan. Semakin ke sini, bulu-bulu halusnya justru berdiri. Telapak tangannya perlahan-lahan mendingin kala sapuan angin laut yang sebetulnya hangat menerpa._

_"Seperti dalam cerita The Mary Celeste, sebuah kapal dagang yang ditemukan terapung-apung tanpa penumpang di Samudera Atlantis pada tahun 1872. Banyak spekulasi yang menyebutkan bahwa bisa saja para awaknya tersapu ombak, dijarah perompak atau adanya pemberontakan. Namun ada pula yang menyebutkan bahwa penumpaknya berhalusinasi setelah memakan jamur beracun sehingga sengaja menceburkan diri."_

_Sang ayah kembali diam untuk menarik napas, sedangkan Sakura mengedipkan matanya dua kali. Ia sudah pernah mendengar cerita horror tentang kapal itu._

_"Namun, jika memang Mary Celeste didatangi bajak laut, atau disapu ombak, pasti kondisi geladak berantakan. Atau jika ternyata para penumpang memakan jamur beracun, pasti ditemukan piring-piring kotor. Tapi nyatanya, kondisi kapal rapi. Layarnya masih terkembang dan tidak ada barang-barang yang hilang."_

_Jeda lagi. Kali ini, Sakura menelan saliva gugup._

_"Entah apa yang terjadi dengan kapal itu, sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tahu. Kemungkinan yang paling terkenal hanya empat macam itu. Tetapi kabar-kabar yang beredar di masyarakat justru sebaliknya." Kizashi menoleh ke arah Sakura. Sengaja memasang wajah serius penuh teka-teki. Sengaja menguji daya pikir sang anak._

_Pada kenyataannya, sudah sejak awal Sakura sendiri merangkai satu dua hipotesa. Dari awalnya tentang putra duyung, sampai pada cerita horror Mary Celeste yang awaknya hilang misterius. Kalau dia benar, berarti sambungan dari kalimat ayahnya yang terakhir adalah…_

_"Mereka justru beranggapan bahwa raja laut murka karena kapal dagang itu tidak mempersembahkan sedikit angkutan mereka sebagai ucapan rasa syukur telah diberi keselamatan melintasi samudera. Itulah sebab dia mengirimkan pasukan putra duyung untuk menelan seluruh awak."_

…_Sesuai dugaan!_

_"Itulah sifat putra duyung yang bertolak belakang dengan putri duyungnya." Pria itu menutup hikayat kali ini dengan kesimpulan singkat nan padat._

_Sakura mengangguk paham. Dari sini ia juga bisa menarik satu kata kunci. "Berarti, pada dasarnya putra duyung adalah tentara bawah laut."_

_"Benar sekali." Kizashi menjentikkan jari tangan kirinya. "Mereka hanya akan bertindak jika ada manusia yang tidak menghormati samudera atau yang bersikap sombong seperti dalam Mary Caleste."_

_Satu kalimat membangkitkan tanda tanya imajiner di atas kepala Sakura. Cepat ia menengadah. "Tidak menghormati samudera?"_

_Pria itu menggumam dengan kepala mengangguk. "Seperti merusak ekosistem laut dengan pukat harimau, sengaja mengotori pantai dengan sampah, mengeruk pasir pantai berlebihan, menebang pohon bakau atau tidak menghanyutkan sebagian harta sebagai wujud terima kasih."_

_Mulut Sakura membulat. "Berarti mereka menyerang karena ada alasannya."_

_"Tentu saja. Meski mereka adalah makhluk-makhluk ghaib. Tapi mereka tetap mengharapkan rasa hormat dan saling menghargai antar sesama ciptaan Tuhan." Kizashi tersenyum diakhir kata._

_Tapi tiba-tiba raut wajahnya tampak terkejut. Seolah ada satu hal yang baru saja diingatnya. "Ah iya! Kau ingat apa yang menyebabkan Titanic tenggelam, Sakura?"_

_Gadis cilik itu bergumam panjang. Tengah menggali laci memorinya. "Menabrak gunung es?"_

_Bibir sang ayah kembali melengkung. "Benar. Padahal gunung es itu tidak tertangkap radar sebelumnya."_

_Bola mata Sakura seketika melebar. "Apa itu juga ulah putra duyung?"_

_Tangan kiri Kizashi menyentuh dagunya. "Kemungkinan dari sisi klenik begitu. Penumpangnya adalah orang-orang perlente yang tentu saja sombong. Titanic dirancang tidak akan tenggelam. Tapi ternyata."_

_"Benar juga." Sakura bergumam lirih dengan bahu terangkat. Bergidik ngeri._

_Ayahnya tertawa pelan. Ia usap kembali kepala putrinya. Namun tidak keras seperti menit-menit lalu. Kali ini dia berusaha menenangkan kegelisahan sang anak. "Terlepas dari itu, yang paling masuk akal adalah semua terjadi karena takdir Tuhan. Tapi kita sebagai manusia juga hendaknya tidak menyangkal keberadaan mereka meski tidak bisa dibuktikan secara teori."_

_Lima detik Sakura terpana. Ayahnya adalah sosok yang bijak. Ia berikan sekali anggukan dan sebuah senyuman. "Ya ayah. Sakura mengerti."_

_Hari itu, Sakura tidak tahu bahwa bertahun-tahun kemudian hidupnya akan berhubungan dengan putra duyung._

~PD~

Aku memang selalu menyukai tiap frasa yang keluar dari mulut orang yang paling kusayangi itu dan aku juga selalu ingat dengan jelas setiap detil kisah yang ia ceritakan. Termasuk tentang legenda putra duyung.

Ambil sisi baiknya, bahwa sikap saling menghormati dan menghargai tidak hanya berlaku kepada sesama manusia. Tapi keseluruh makhluk ciptaan Tuhan baik yang nyata maupun yang kasat mata.

Beberapa tahun lamanya pembicaraan dikapal itu telah terlewat, kami berdua selalu menganggap samudera tak ubahnya sosok seorang sahabat. Aku juga tidak mendapati ayah melakukan hal-hal diluar kategori 'menghormati laut' seperti yang beliau jelaskan padaku dulu. Semua tetap terlihat indah sejauh mata memandang badan air paling luas dimuka bumi ini setiap akhir pekan.

Tapi ternyata, takdir berkehendak lain. Pada saat 11 Maret 2011 umurku masih dua puluh satu tahun. Waktu itu aku tengah mengikuti kuliah kerja nyata di perkampungan nelayan teluk Sendai. Seperti mahasiswa semester akhir pada umumnya, aku dan teman-teman sejurusan teknik kelautan dituntut untuk terjun ke masyarakat langsung. Jadi jangan heran jika kami juga ikut menarik jaring nelayan.

Aku sama sekali tidak masalah karena sudah sejak dulu akrab dengan samudera. Selain itu aku sangat bahagia karena tempatnya dekat dengan proyek pembangunan benteng anti tsunami yang tengah dikepalai oleh ayahku. Karenanya aku jadi mudah bercengkrama dengan beliau di waktu-waktu istirahat. Saat-saat bersama jadi lebih sering dari akhir pekan saja.

Seperti yang kubilang tadi. Pada tanggal 11 Maret 2011, tujuh belas hari sebelum ulang tahunku, lebih tepatnya saat aku tengah membantu melepas ikan dari jaring nelayan, air bah setinggi entah berapa meter itu datang mendadak. Mengangkat kapal-kapal besar, melibas seluruh isi daratan dan menghanyutkan benda-benda kecil termasuk manusia yang pada saat itu tak ubahnya kumpulan semut.

Sapuan ombak yang kelewat besar sempat meloloskan air asin ke lambungku. Tapi kontrol renang yang sudah terlatih sama baiknya seperti saat ber_diving_ berhasil mengangkatku ke permukaan dan reflek, aku meraih papan kayu—yang entah kebetulan atau takdir juga—lewat di depanku.

Keadaan kacau balau. Sejauh netraku memandang, tidak ada lagi laut biru yang tenang. Porak poranda, berantakan, kotor, sampah berserakan dimana-mana, takut, panik dan jeritan yang terdengar bagai koakan burung bangkai bersahut-sahutan. Atap bumi berwarna sama kelabunya dengan air laut yang meluber ke daratan. Petir juga turut menggambarkan akar-akarnya. Gemuruh angin yang berpadu dengan suara kilatan bervoltase tinggi itu semakin menyemarakkan suasana. Pada saat itulah, aku teringat ayahku.

Dengan kalut aku menoleh kesana kemari. Menaruh harapan dapat menemukan ayahku tengah berpegangan dengan selonjor kayu sepertiku juga. Pasalnya beliau berangkat ke titik pembangunan di luar batas teritorial setelah makan siang bersamaku.

Tapi seperti yang kukatakan tadi, sejauh mata memandang tidak ada laut biru yang tenang. Setidak tenangnya hatiku kini. Aku adalah putri tunggal keluarga Haruno. Satu-satunya yang kumiliki hanya ayah setelah dia bercerai dengan ibu. Bagaimana aku bisa hidup jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya? Tanpa bisa kucegah, air mataku terjun dengan deras.

Kemudian ketika aku kembali mengecek sebelah kiri, suara yang amat kukenal meneriakkan namaku dari arah sebaliknya. Ketika kuarahkan mata kesana, syukur berulang-ulang terucap dalam hati. Kubalas lambaian tangan ayah sebelum berusaha menggeret tubuh melawan arus menuju beliau yang juga berenang mendekatiku. Sangat tidak mudah karena terjangan air serta jarak yang kuperkirakan enam sampai sepuluh meter jauhnya.

Namun ucapan terima kasihku pada sang pencipta terputus begitu saja saat aku melihat beliau merosot kedalam air dalam sekali kedipan mata. Seperti ditarik oleh seseorang—tidak. Ayahku memang ditarik seseorang! Aku bisa melihat sebuah kepala bersurai merah dibalik bahunya.

Dua detik aku terpaku. Sampai kemudian jeritanku pecah. Kuputuskan untuk menyelam. Aku harus menyelamatkan ayah, hanya itu yang kupikirkan. Tidak terlintas niat untuk menghantam wajah siapa pun orang jahat itu jika berhasil kutangkap.

Tapi sayang, seperti yang kubilang tadi, sejauh mata memandang tidak ada laut biru yang tenang. Kondisi dibawah air jauh lebih parah dari dipermukaan. Kejernihan samudera saat aku biasa menyelam lenyap. Keruh, abu-abu pekat—lebih pekat dari mendung diatas, berpasir dan banyak orang-orang setengah terapung. Perih dimataku tak berasa lagi saat melihat mata mereka yang terpejam. Suhu air laut juga semakin tidak bersahabat, mendadak rendah. Ketakutan mulai mengurungku dan sekali lagi, pikiranku langsung tertuju pada ayah.

Aku menoleh lagi secara brutal. Di sebelah kanan, tidak ada orang berpakaian terusan seperti milik pekerja proyek. Di sebelah kiri, justru ada lima mayat entah siapa identitasnya. Sekali lagi, kupanjatkan doa, semoga beliau tidak menjadi salah satu orang-orang tak bernyawa tersebut.

Kemudian selaras kerlip berwarna merah ditangkap sudut mataku. Saat telah sepenuhnya menunduk, aku justru membeku. Itu ayahku! Dia tengah berusaha melepaskan rangkulan seseorang berambut merah dan…

…Aku terbelalak. Bagian bawah tubuh orang asing itu ekor ikan.

Putri duyung kah? Tapi lengan yang merangkul ayahku memiliki otot-otot yang menonjol. Bukan putri duyung, tapi lawan jenisnya. Ya, itu putra duyung. Untuk sesaat aku diambang antara kata 'nyata' dan 'palsu'. Sampai akhirnya aku tersadar berkat gelembung-gelembung udara dari mulut ayahku semakin menipis.

Bagai ditampar, aku langsung menukik ke arah yang sama. Sekuat mungkin kukayuh tangan dan kakiku menyelam, meski susah. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia membawa ayahku semakin dalam!

Namun ditengah jalan tiba-tiba dia berhenti. Suatu kesempatan! Kupercepat gerakanku. Tapi aku kembali ke permukaan karena didorong paksa arus dari gerakan satu tangan siluman sialan yang bebas. Aku menggeram pelan. Tidak pakai ancang-ancang mengambil napas, kumasukkan diri lagi.

Seperti yang kubilang tadi, sejauh mata memandang tidak ada laut biru yang tenang. Ayahku lenyap. Putra duyung itu juga hilang. Aku menoleh kalut lagi. Di sebelah kanan, tidak ada orang berpakaian terusan seperti milik pekerja proyek. Di sebelah kiri, justru ada tiga mayat entah siapa identitasnya.

Kuputar lagi kepalaku. Masih berusaha mencari. Nihil menyambut. Kini kubiarkan diriku terapung. Sejak hari itu, aku bersumpah akan menangkap si bedebah—putra duyung bersisik merah. Sejak hari itu juga, aku tidak lagi memandang laut dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

~PD~

Kuturunkan pergelangan tangan kananku dimana sebuah arloji melingkar disana. Tidak terasa sudah tiga menit berlalu sejak panggilan keduaku padanya. Ada apa dengan si brengsek itu? Tidak biasanya dia mengabaikanku selama ini. Paling lama kemunculannya dua menit saja.

Apa dia kabur? Aku mendengus geli. Tidak akan bisa. Dia tidak mungkin berubah wujud menjadi manusia utuh. Dua minggu berada dalam akuarium raksasa pribadiku, dia dengan jujur mengatakan jika ekor ikannya permanen. Aku percaya karena tidak ada kejanggalan dari cahaya matanya waktu itu.

Aku beranjak dari sofa krem. Kegeraman membuat tungkaiku mengambil langkah lebar menuju kaca besar di depan. Pemandangan diluar sana adalah habitat dasar laut buatanku. Ada terumbu karang yang bertingkat-tingkat subur. Lengkap dengan anemone yang menempel indah di beberapa bagian. Tidak hanya itu, ikan air asin kecil-kecil berwarna cantik juga menjadi pelengkap _seaworld _miniku ini.

"Sasori!" Aku berteriak penuh emosi tepat saat kakiku berhenti pada jarak setengah meter dari kaca.

Dalam hati aku menghitung. Jika sampai diangka sepuluh dia tidak muncul juga, aku terpaksa menariknya paksa ke permukaan dengan mesin penjaring.

Tujuh. Kurang tiga hitungan lagi tapi masih ikan-ikan yang lewat.

Delapan. Aku bersedekap.

Sembilan. Kuhentakkan kaki ke marmer.

Sepuluh. Dasar makhluk tidak tau diuntung!

"Sa—" Suaraku tercekat dengan mulut tetap terbuka. Bola mataku turut melebar. Makhluk jadi-jadian itu menampakkan diri dari sisi kanan.

Sungguh makhluk yang indah. Tubuh manusia bagian atasnya berkulit putih. Bagian paling luar itu membungkus otot-otot lengan yang menonjol. Perutnya rata dan sedikit terbentuk. Meski bahunya kecil, tapi punggung yang tegak membuat dadanya bidang.

Jika dia manusia, pasti banyak gadis yang terpesona. Kukatupkan mulutku. Menciptakan sebuah garis lurus. Tapi sayangnya mulai pinggul sampai ke bawah, bukan sepasang kaki yang ada. Sisik-sisik merah yang kontras sekali dengan warna kulitnya membentuk ekor ikan. Kibasannya kuat dan bertenaga. Tidak heran jika dulu ayahku menyebut putra duyung adalah tentara ghaib bawah laut.

Dia bersalto di air dengan anggun sekali sebelum menghampiriku. "Ada apa memanggilku, bocah?"

Suaranya yang berat itu memiliki aura keangkuhan yang kental. Meski kaca akuarium yang memisahkan kami sangat tebal, tapi suaranya dapat kudengar dengan jelas. Entah karena pendengaranku yang peka atau memang bersuara menembus halangan adalah kelebihan makhluk sepertinya, aku tidak terlalu peduli. Yang pasti dia bisa berbicara dan aku bisa mendengarnya.

Kutatap iris hazelnya tajam."Kembalikan ayahku."

Dibalik ketidaksempurnaan dimata manusia sepertiku, Sasori memiliki wajah yang tampan. Warna rambut yang serupa sisiknya melayang berantakan satu dua helai dibawa gerakan air. Mata berpigmen teduh itu bukan menunjukkan kesan demikian. Dingin dan meremehkan lah yang terpancar. Dengan rahang yang tegas, secara rupa pun dia berada diatas rata-rata.

Orang seperti Sasori, sekalipun melengoskan muka dan memandang tanpa minat, pasti tetap digilai oleh para putri duyung. Padahal, wajah itu sangat memuakkan bagiku.

"Sudah kukatakan bagaimana caranya." Dia menjawab tanpa ekspresi.

Aku mendengus jengah. Dia kira siapa bisa mengajukan syarat aneh begitu. "Aku tidak mau."

Sebelah bibirnya terangkat. "Kalau begitu aku kembalikan ayahmu dalam keadaan tak bernyawa."

Emosiku mulai naik. Putra duyung ini memang tidak berperasaan. Aku yakin sekali ayahku tidak melewati batasnya. Tapi kenapa dia menculik beliau?

"Kau tidak mau, kan?" Gelembung-gelembung kecil keluar dari hidung mancungnya. Dia baru saja mendengus meremehkan.

"Apa alasanmu menarik ayahku waktu itu?!" Teriakanku menggema ke sudut-sudut ruangan. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?!" Suara _buk_ pelan dihasilkan kepalanku yang meninju kaca.

Sasori terdiam. Tatapannya semakin dingin dan menusuk. Tapi sorotanku juga semakin tajam dan membara. Kontras sekali, bukan? Gesturnya sendiri tetap tenang. Sedangkan bahuku naik turun karena sesak oleh amarah.

"Ada calon terumbu karang diwilayah yang menjadi penelitian ayahmu." Caranya menjawab yang kelewat tenang justru menaikkan tensiku dengan cepat.

"Omong kosong!" Kaca itu kutinju lagi. "Ayahku tidak mungkin tidak tahu!" Beliau dan timnya tidak mungkin sembrono. Apalagi ayahku sebagai ketua kelompok yang sangat mencintai laut tidak mungkin melewati hal sekecil calon terumbu karang. Ia dan anak buahnya pasti mengecek secara teliti sebelum memutuskan lokasi tersebut aman.

Sasori memejamkan mata seraya menggeleng pelan. "Terserah saja jika kau tidak percaya."

Aku terkesiap saat mendapatinya memamerkan punggung. "Tunggu! Mau kemana kau?!"

Dia terdiam. Tidak berenang menjauh atau bahkan menolehkan wajahnya sedikit. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Sengaja mengulur waktu untuk membuatku semakin panas atau tengah berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaanku tadi dengan lebih masuk akal. Masa bodoh! Orang yang telah membuatku hampir gila tidak bisa diperlakukan baik!

"Jawab aku atau kau akan kupaksa bicara dengan membawamu ke permukaan!" Aku tidak sekadar mengancam. Akan benar-benar kulakukan jika ternyata dia berlenggang pergi begitu saja.

"Sasori—"

"—Lebih baik kau pikirkan tawaranku." Dia melirik dari balik bahu kirinya. "Jika kau bersedia, maka ayahmu akan kukembalikan hidup-hidup."

Satu menit berlalu. Tangan kananku yang terkatup perlahan-lahan semakin menempel di datarnya kaca. Sasori telah berenang pergi. Selama itu pula, kalimatnya saat minggu pertemuan pertama kami terngiang heboh dikepalaku.

.

.

.

_"Bawakan aku jantung segar. Jika kekuatankku telah kembali, aku akan memulangkan ayahmu dengan selamat."_

_Waktu itu, aku hanya bisa menatapnya marah. Jantung segar?! Aku harus jadi pembunuh, begitu?! "Apa-apaan itu?!"_

_"Kau yang menyebabkan kekuatanku melemah karena memindahkanku ke laut buatan ini." Dia bersedekap dengan dagu terangkat. Tatapan datarnya berubah mengintimidasi._

_Aku tak bisa berkata-kata. Banyak yang kupikirkan. Seperti bagaimana caranya mendapatkan jantung manusia dan apakah benar putra duyung memiliki suatu kelebihan magis?_

_"Pikirkanlah baik-baik, nona Haruno."_

_Saat Sasori pergi berenang meninggalkanku, kupikir pertanyaan yang terakhir telah terjawab. Putra duyung adalah salah satu ciptaan Tuhan yang menjadi legenda karena tidak diketahui kebenarannya. Terbukti dari lihanya mereka selama ini menyembunyikan diri. Apalagi jika mengingat bagaimana caraku bisa menangkap Sasori waktu itu karena awalnya, aku juga menjalani sebuah ritual khusus._

_._

_._

_._

Aku menunduk. Desahan napasku tidak pernah terdengar ringan lagi sejak tanggal 11 Maret 2011. Apakah aku harus benar-benar menjadi pembunuh? Aku tidak mungkin membobol kamar mayat rumah sakit dimana banyak sekali tubuh manusia dibekukan. Itu sudah bukan 'segar' lagi namanya.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Author Note:

Halo semuanya. Saya kembali lagi dengan fic baru untuk A Life Time Memory :D

Maaf kalo ide tentang putra duyung ini aneh. Tapi waktu baca tema laut, saya langsung punya ide gimana kalo abang Saso jadi duyung. Haha. Kalo Saku yang jadi duyung kesannya biasa ya. Udah banyak kok cerita tentang putri duyung.

Fic ini akan diwarnai unsur 'gelap' dan saya putuskan untuk masuk dirate M karena menampilkan _scene _gore meski gak detil (gak dibolehin sama panitia). Saya merencanakan, fic ini akan tamat di chapter 5, tapi saya gak tau lagi kalo kurang atau lebih. Cuma yang saya minta adalah doa dari kalian agar saya bisa menyelesaikan fic ini sebelum tanggal 25 Februari. Mohon doanya ya ^^

Saya sengaja bikin fic SasoSaku beraura suram kayak gini karena pingin punya warna baru di daftar fic buatan saya. Dua event sebelumnya, saya pake tema sweet buat menggambarkan pair ini. Jadi saya penasaran dan akhirnya nyoba bikin. Haha. Eksperimen ceritanya. Selain itu, saya teringat sama scene Saku vs Saso di anime/manga. Karena disana mereka maso, saling bunuh-bunuhan, maka saya punya pikiran kalo di fic pun mereka sama-sama saling benci. Benci tapi cinta maksudnya. Haha.

Oke deh, curhat saya kayaknya cukup sampai disini. Ntar kebanyakan lagi. Semoga kalian suka sama tema-tema berat ya dan jangan lupa review ^^

Sampai jumpa

Salam hangat,

Sakura Hanami


	2. Chapter 2

Suara mesin alat-alat berat diatas masih terdengar hingga ke ruang makan rumahku yang notabenenya ada di bawah tanah. Pria tua berintelek yang berdiri bersisian denganku menatap penuh binar ke _seawolrd_ mini dihadapannya. Disana terlihatlah pemandangan jaring raksasa yang tengah mengangkat Sasori. Putra duyung itu diam saja. Tenang tanpa perlawanan. Tampak pasrah. Namun tatapannya yang bak permukaan air tenang, tidak menunjukkan keikhlasan sama sekali. Seolah tengah menunggu saat tepat untuk melakukan perlawanan.

Kudenguskan napas remeh. Tapi sayangnya, aku dan para peneliti telah mengantisipasi kemungkinan tersebut dengan listrik. Salah satunya seperti pada jaring itu. Ada lebih dari satu sensor yang sengaja kami tanam disana. Jika sang objek menimbulkan gerakan keras, sengatan listrik kecil namun bertubi-tubi akan melumpuhkan seluruh syaraf. Air adalah penghantar yang baik sedangkan tubuh Sasori harus selalu basah. Kalau tidak, dia akan mati. Makhluk itu cukup bijak untuk tidak coba-coba berontak.

"Sampai sekarang pun aku masih tidak menyangka." Suara pria yang sedari tadi membisu ini membuatku menoleh dengan kening berkerut.

"Maaf, tuan Hiruzen?" Tidak menyangka dalam hal apa maksudnya?

Dia membalas ekspresi bingungku. Mata keriput itu tidak bisa berbohong akan kekaguman terhadap sesuatu yang entah apa.

"Aku masih tidak menyangka jika fenomena manusia duyung memang ada." Ia menjelaskan disertai oleh lengkungan bibir.

Aku merespon dengan membulatkan mulut tanda paham selama dua detik sebelum deretan gigi putih rataku gantian tampil. "Wajar saja, tuan. Selama ini belum ada yang bisa membuktikan kebenaran mereka."

Lelaki separuh abad itu terkekeh. "Penemuanmu ini akan memberikan perkembangan yang lebih signifikan hampir diseluruh aspek ilmu pengetahuan."

Aku menunduk. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona tipis yang mulai muncul. "Anda terlalu berlebihan."

Tawa pelannya mengudara lagi. "Aku tidak berlebihan, nak." Ia menepuk lengan kiriku dua kali dengan tangan kananannya. "Jika penelitian mengenai tubuh-tubuh putera duyung itu sudah selesai, bukan hanya ilmu anatomi saja yang mengalami kemajuan. Tapi bidang enzimologi, genetika sampai ke paleoantropologi juga akan bergejolak."

Tawa yang kudendangkan terdengar kaku. Efek canggung yang tiba-tiba merasukiku. "Itu memang benar."

"Nah, kalau begitu jangan terlalu memandang rendah dirimu." Kali ini ekspresi tuan Hiruzen lebih berseri dari sinar matanya.

"Tenang saja, tuan." Aku menggeleng sekali. "Saya tidak akan direndahkan orang lain karena terlalu memandang rendah diri sendiri."

Pria bernama lengkap Hiruzen Sarutobi ini justru tergelak. Namun tetap dalam _image_ berwibawanya. "Kau bisa saja."

Sengaja aku imbangi dengan tawa terkontrol juga. "Saya pikir sebuah lelucon patut hadir diantara kita."

Ia tidak menyahut. Masih tetap tertawa dan mau tak mau aku juga berusaha mempertahankan sikapku demi menghormatinya.

Tidak lama larut dalam kegelian, kupikir dua puluh detik telah berlalu sejak kami mengembalikan fokus pada Sasori yang hampir mencapai permukaan. Air muka masing-masing kembali serius mengamati proses pengangkatan.

"Sekitar dua bulan lalu, banyak sekali pihak yang menghinamu dan mendoktrinmu sebagai pembual." Tuan Hiruzen yang untuk kedua kalinya memulai topik langsung melemparkanku ke kurun waktu yang disebutkannya tadi.

Aku masih ingat, bagaimana sebuah info disertai dengan satu foto samar seekor putri duyung yang kuposting di salah satu web berita online menggemparkan seluruh Jepang. Mereka mencaciku penghayal. Bagi mereka, putri duyung hanya makhluk _impossible _di zaman sekarang.

Waktu itu aku yang tidak terima, memasukkan lebih banyak foto-foto hasil penyelamanku di teluk Sendai. Namun yang kudapati justru lebih parah dari _cyber bullying_. Mereka bahkan meminta _owner_ web tersebut untuk memblokir akunku.

Tidak kehilangan akal, aku mencoba web lain. Sayangnya tidak sampai lima hari, perlakuan serupa menghapiriku. Tidak berputus asa, aku mencoba ke situs lain lagi. Ternyata, tidak sampai tiga hari aku kembali diblokir. Tidak menyerah juga, aku terus mencoba ke alamat lain dan lagi-lagi aksesku dilarang.

Karena kejadian itu terulang terus menerus selama sepuluh hari, seluruh Jepang diam-diam mulai berbisik tentang keakuratan penemuanku. Tidak mungkin seorang pembual yang hanya haus perhatian akan sebegitu ngototnya, bukan?

Tuan Hiruzen menunduk dengan mata terpejam. Tawa gelinya keluar melalui hidung. "Tapi kau berhasil membuktikan kebenaran ucapanmu setelah memamerkan Sasori yang baru ditangkap ke reporter yang kebetulan berada disana."

Alisku mengambang tinggi. Reporter, ya? Sebenarnya pertemuanku dengan pemburu berita itu bukan sebuah kebetulan. "Tidak begitu ceritanya, tuan."

Wajah tua itu kini sepenuhnya menghadapku lagi. "Apa maksudmu? Reporter itu meliput beritamu yang memaksa berlayar disaat hujan badai."

Selaras tawa hampir saja lepas saat memori tersebut bermain-main dibenakku. Aku masih ingat dengan liputan _live_ yang kutonton dua hari kemudian di youtube, bahwa si pria pirang awak stasiun televisi nasional itu melaporkan _breaking news_ seorang gadis diduga depresi tengah nekat berlayar.

"Sebenarnya, reporter Uzumaki Naruto adalah sahabatku." Jadi kikuk sendiri, nih. Kuyakin senyum di bibirku terlihat janggal. Pasalnya, tarikan bibirku agak berat.

Kelopak mata tuan Hiruzen melebar. "Yang benar?"

Kuamini dengan anggukan cepat. "Aku memaksanya meliput tindakanku dengan bayaran beberapa yen. Terserah apa yang mau dia katakan kepada pemirsa dirumah. Yang pasti, dia menayangkan diriku."

Tuan Hiruzen membisu dalam keterkejutan. Lima detik kemudian, aku buru-buru menunduk saat tatapan matanya yang samar itu kuartikan bahwa 'kau memang gila, nak.'

Tapi waktu itu aku memang seperti orang hilang akal, sih. Saat nuraniku ngotot agar masyarakat percaya, otakku langsung menampilkan sosok Naruto. Terakhir aku mengontaknya sekitar satu bulan sebelum memulai ekspedisi _diving_ untuk memburu putri duyung.

Ketika kutanyakan posisinya lewat telfon, lelaki pirang itu mengatakan bahwa dia ada di pos keamanan pesisir teluk Sendai. Suatu kebetulan! Sampai disana, Naruto mengataiku gila secara _face to face _saat mendengar niatku. Aku terus memaksa sambil meyakinkan, bahwa dia akan dapat bonus besar diakhir tahun karena telah menjadi orang pertama yang meliput penangkapan makhluk legenda tersebut.

Naruto tetap dengan pendiriannya dan kekeras kepalaan yang telah menjadi ciri khasku akhirnya keluar. Dengan menyodorkan sebuah cek yang kutulis cepat-cepat didepannya, Naruto sempat menimbang.

_"Lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan atau jika aku benar-benar tenggelam, hidupmu tidak akan tenang sampai akhir hayat karena melihatku selalu muncul dalam tidur malammu, Naruto!"_

Ancaman yang masih kuingat jelas tersebut merupakan cara pamungkas untuk menaklukkkannya. Sia-sia saja aku menulis cek jika ternyata dia lemah dengan gertakan.

Kemudia di akhir bulan, sahabatku sejak sekolah menengah pertama itu menelepon untuk berterima kasih karena saldo rekeningnya membengkak luar biasa. Sejak hari itu, dia tak ubahnya tamu agung karena telah mendapat kewenanganku untuk melaporkan setiap perkembangan penelitian Sasori. Proses pengamatan tidak akan mulai jika Naruto belum datang.

Tawa yang tiba-tiba melambung mendongakkan cepat kepalaku. Aku terbelalak saat mendapati tuan Hiruzen terbungkuk memegang perutnya. Apa ada yang lucu?

"Selain tidak mudah menyerah kau juga peduli, ya." Lelaki itu mengusap sudut mata kanannya dengan telunjuk. Tubuhnya tidak lagi menekuk meski sisa-sisa gelak masih menyertai di akhir ucapan.

Aku terdiam. Lebih tepatnya, masih berusaha mencerna kata 'peduli' yang beliau katakan. Peduli dalam artian apa? Peduli terhadap kebenaran suatu legenda, atau peduli terhadap ketenaran? Bisa saja dia menangkap tindakan mati-matian itu dengan kesimpulan bahwa hal tersebut kulakukan atas dasar kejayaan.

"Dari sekian banyak anak muda di negeri ini, menemukan orang sepertimu yang begitu tertarik dengan makhluk hidup sangat jarang, Sakura." Tuan Hiruzen kembali menyentuh lengan kiriku. Tapi kini dia memberikan usapan pelan sebanyak dua kali.

Aku tertawa pelan. Menertawai diriku sendiri sebenarnya. Ucapan tuan Hiruzen barusan seolah-olah menjawab pertanyaan dalam hatiku sekaligus memberikan penyangkalan terhadap pemikiran jelekku padanya. Untung tidak kuutarakan, kalau iya, entah bagaimana aku harus bersikap jika bertatapan muka dengannya di lain waktu.

"Terima kasih pujiannya, tuan." Kalah telak, deh. Aku tidak bisa lagi membalasnya dengan berkelakar seperti tadi.

Dia mengangguk semangat. "Aku bangga bisa mengenalmu, nona Haruno."

Ya ampun. Sudah cukup. Jika lebih dari ini, kupastikan wajahku tak beda lagi dengan kepiting rebus. Kupalingkan wajah ke kaca. "Sepertinya proses pengangkatan Sasori sudah selesai."

"Ah, kau benar." Dari sudut mata, bisa kulihat gerakan cepat kepala tuan Hiruzen mengikuti arah pandangku. Dia terlihat tidak menyangka dengan waktu yang berjalan cepat.

Kutampilkan senyum lebar. Kelegaan langsung menghampiri karena akhirnya bisa terlepas dari suasana yang bagiku memalukan ini. Sebenarnya, tidak bisa dibilang seperti itu juga. Aksi tanpa pikir panjangku menangkap Sasori termasuk dalam lingkup cerdas.

Hei, boleh kan aku membanggakan diri? Lagipula karena aku juga, mata para peneliti seperti tuan Hiruzen jadi lebih terbuka lagi. Makhluk-makhluk yang hanya ada dalam legenda sesungguhnya hidup berdampingan dengan kita.

"Sudah waktunya bekerja, tuan. Silakan lewat sini." Kuarahkan telapak kananku yang sengaja kubuka ke arah pintu keluar. Meski beliau sudah bukan sekali dua kali sarapan bersama, sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, aku tetap harus bersikap sopan padanya.

"Baik." Dia membalas senyumku sebelum kami melangkah bersisian.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Fiction © Sakura Hanami

.

.

.

Putra Duyung

.

.

.

Sasori A. and Sakura. H

Rate: M for gore content

Genre: Fantasy, gore, romance

**Warning: 18+ scene**

.

.

.

For SasoSaku Event

A Lifetime of Memories III

Places and Space: Sea

* * *

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Dengan langkah perlahan, kudekati ranjang beroda ala rumah sakit yang ditiduri Sasori. Mata hazelnya tertutup karena obat bius. Di tubuhya banyak sekali selang yang menancap. Ujung ekornya dirantai sedangkan dua pergelangan tangannya dimakan borgol putih yang menjadi bagian dari besi pinggiran tempat tidur tersebut. Di sekitar mulutnya, sebuah alat bantu pernapasan terpasang. Namun bukan terhubung ke sebuah tabung oksigen. Tidak ada pipa kecil yang menyambung kemana-mana. Masker bening itu justru memiliki sebuah kantung berisi air. Seperti itulah penampilan sang putra duyung merah.

Kupandangi dia sejenak ketika menghentikan langkah disisi kanannya. Tubuh berkulit putih tersebut beruam merah tepat dititik-titik kabel menempel. Mengerikan. Bibirku membentuk ringisan kecil. Melihat pasien-pasien di ruang instalasi khusus sekalipun dari layar kaca saja rasanya perutku melilit, meski kulit mereka tidak memerah. Apalagi dengan ini.

Eh? Tapi kenapa dengan Sasori? Jika kulit pasien-pasien itu tidak sampai seperti ini, apakah para petugas terlalu keras memasangnya atau…

…Bola mataku melebar. Apa yang sebenarnya kupikirkan? Kugelengkan kepala. Tidak seharusnya aku peduli dengan apa yang menyebabkannya tampak kesakitan begitu.

Kuangkat mataku semakin naik dan berakhir di wajahnya. Tidak ada dahi yang mengernyit atau tukikan alis. Tidurnya tenang. Seolah jejak menderita sama sekali tak mampir.

Ya, benar seperti itu. Orang yang telah menghilangkan ayahku tidak seharusnya mendapat simpati. Orang yang telah melenyapkan ayahku sudah seharusnya merasakan lebih dari sekadar ruam-ruam merah.

Entah perasaanku saja atau bagaimana, kupikir semakin lama dilihat, wajah tidur Sasori tidak jauh beda dengan saat dia terbangun. Kesan angkuh serta tak berperasaannya masih kental. Benar-benar menyebalkan—napasku berhenti ditenggorokan. Mata sewarna daun kering itu terbuka! Aku mengerjab sekali. Berusaha mengembalikan ekspresi serius. Tidak kubiarkan dia mendapatiku terkejut. Tapi bukankah dia dalam pengaruh obat tidur? Ah, entahlah!

"Apa yang kau butuhkan?" Pertanyaan datar yang hampir menyerupai gumaman—karena terbatas oleh tabung air—itu tetap saja membentuk belati imajiner. Sakit hatiku selalu menjadi sedikit lebih lebar saat mendengar suaranya meski lirih seperti tadi.

"Hanya memastikan kau tetap utuh." Senyum sinis telah kupasang. Kulipat tanganku di depan dada. "Aku tidak mau harta karunku rusak barang setitikpun oleh orang-orang yang kelewat penasaran." Intonasi berlebih aku khususkan pada kalimat 'harta karun'.

Sasori membisu. Sorot matanya tidak bisa kuterka. Seperti patung, hanya kosong yang ada. Namun dia berbeda. Kosongnya itu menyimpan satu misteri. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Masa bodoh dengan bagaimana perasaannya. Dia pantas mendapatkan siksa dalam bentuk apapun. Dengan ucapan misalnya.

Kupegang gagang ranjang. Wajaku turun pelan-pelan. Mempersempit jarak untuk bisa menatap lebih menusuk tepat dimatanya. Gerakanku berhenti saat hitungan milimeter berada diantara ujung hidungku dengan masker pernapasan Sasori. Tak lama setelah itu, sejumput kecil rambut yang kuselipkan ditelinga kiri ikut melorot. Ujungnya sempat menyentuh tulang pipi Sasori sebelum menjuntai bersampingan. Tapi, fokusku tidak pada rambut itu. Niat untuk mengembalikannya ke belakang telingaku saja tidak ada. Yang kulakukan adalah tetap berusaha memasuki pikiran putra duyung ini melalui matanya

"Aku tidak mau kunci untuk mendapatkan ayahku kembali dirusak oleh mereka." Sengaja kukatakan dengan bisikan. Alasan itu adalah rahasia terbesarku. Jangan sampai orang lain tahu kenapa aku bisa sebegitu beraninya melawan badai dua bulan lalu.

Lupakan apa kata tuan Hiruzen tadi. Sesungguhnya, cuma diriku sendiri yang kupedulikan. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan perkembangan ilmu pengetahuan atau efek-efek lain yang berhubungan dari tertangkapnya Sasori.

Makhluk tak berdaya dibawahku masih betah tidak bergeming. Terlepas dari bola matanya yang jernih, ada kabut samar yang menutupi isi kepala merah itu. Kabut yang menghalangi sindiran tajamku menembus ke dalam jiwanya. Kurasa tameng itulah yang membuat Sasori bisa selalu bersikap stabil. Tidak terpengaruh dengan cercaanku.

Bibirku menipis. Air mukaku kembali mengeras. Akan kudobrak pertahanan itu, bagaimanapun caranya. "Kau harus ingat bagaimana posisimu."

Tidak ada sahutan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Entah sudah berapa detik terlewat, yang justru kulihat adalah matanya berkedip sekali sejak memutuskan bisu mendadak. "Aku tahu, Sakura."

Alisku terangkat sebelah. "Kupikir pita suaramu tiba-tiba putus." Kutarik satu sisi bibirku. Berbaik hati memberinya sebuah senyuman meski tak ikhlas.

Kemudian, aku putuskan menegakkan punggung. Namun sorot tak bersahabatku tetap pada tempat yang sama. Lurus tepat di titik hitam mata coklat Sasori.

Bedanya adalah pada alisku yang kini menekuk, memperlihatkan ekspresi sedang berpikir. Tidak sekadar menghujam setajam silet seperti tadi. Aku memang teringat akan satu hal. "Kau yakin malam ini bisa?"

"Ya." Jawaban yang luar biasa singkat. Aku mendengus jengkel karenanya.

"Kau bilang kekuatanmu belum pulih?" Jujur saja, aku masih bingung. Menurut hitunganku, jantung segar yang Sasori minta berjumlah lima buah. Semuanya harus dipenuhi dalam tiga bulan. Sampai di bulan terkhir perjanjian, sudah tiga pesanan yang terpenuhi. Jika masih kurang dua, berarti kondisinya belum normal benar. Tapi kenapa tiga malam lalu, dia justru ingin ikut berburu?

Sasori bilang, bahwa jantung keempat dan terakhir, harus dimakan kurang dari tiga puluh menit sejak dikeluarkan dari tubuh. Saat aku hendak protes, dia langsung memutuskan pembicaraan dengan tatapan tak suka. Menyuruhku untuk tidak menerima penolakan.

Sepanjang malam itu, aku sama sekali tidak tidur. Pusing memikirkan satu pertanyaan penting. Yaitu bagaimana caranya membawa Sasori dengan wujud separuh ikan. Masa iya, aku harus memasukkannya ke sebuah kantung besar penuh air?

Saat ide itu muncul, tanda tanya lain mengambang lagi. Kali ini adalah, dimana aku harus menaruh kantung air berisi Sasori? Kendaraan yang kupunyai hanyalah sebuah sedan hitam?! Makhluk jadi-jadian itu benar-benar—Aaargggh!

"Tenang saja." Sasori menampilkan seringaian. "Kau cukup memberitahu seluruh pelayanmu tentang kedatangan seorang pelayan baru."

Kutatap ia penuh selidik. Masih berusaha mencoba menerka maksud dari kalimatnya itu. Pelayan baru?

"Lakukan saja." Sasori menukas tajam dan aku mendelik marah. Tukang perintah!

Lima detik kemudian, aku pamerkan punggungku padanya. Sudah cukup. Aku tetap tidak bisa membaca apa-apa yang ada dalam dirinya.

"Bodoh!" Ku tinggalkan ruangan ini tanpa melirik ke belakang lagi.

~PD~

Satu jam sebelumnya

.

.

.

Dua orang maid membukakan pintu utama meski masih ada jarak sekitar dua meter dariku. Jadinya aku tidak perlu menunggu barang sedetik. Tinggal berjalan lurus saja.

Kualihkan mataku ke arah mobil dibelakang seorang sopir yang tengah menunduk penuh hormat. Aku menunduk pura-pura mengawasi langkah agar tidak menyelip di gaun pestaku. Enggan menatap sosok sopir yang keberadaannya masih belum kupercayai. Bunyi _cklek _tanda bahwa kenop pintu bagian depan mobil dibuka terdengar saat enam detik berlalu sejak kepalaku merendah.

"Silakan, nona." Suara bariton yang amat familiar itu membuatku merinding.

Tidak ada sahutan 'terima kasih' dengan senyuman terukir seperti saat pak Takeru—sopir andalanku— melakukan hal yang sama. Begitu mendudukkan diri ke kursi dibalik pintu yang dibuka tadi, segera saja aku menyibukkan diri dengan _seatbelt._

Entah bagaimana ekspresinya, aku tidak ambil peduli. Yang kutahu ketika menekuri sabuk pengaman, adalah pintu disampingku ia tutup. Masih tidak mau tahu, aku memilih membuang muka ke jendela. Yang kudengar adalah terbukanya pintu bagian sopir, suara _seatbelt_ yang terpasang sempurna, serta deru mesin menderu pelan.

Rumah mewah dengan kolam renang sedalam lima belas meter dimana Sasori kutempatkan mulai tertinggal. Sayangnya, tidak ada lagi Sasori disana. Putra duyung itu kini tengah duduk anteng di depan kemudi.

Aku menutup mata. Terdengar semakin berat saja desahanku. Masih teringat dengan jelas satu fenomena luar biasa mencengangkan. Bahkan saat aku terpejam seperti sekarang, kejadian tiga puluh menit yang lalu itu seolah baru saja terjadi semenit tadi.

Saat aku memanggil-manggil Sasori dari kaca ruang keluarga, hendak memastikan tentang keikutsertaannya, Rika—maid yang kulihat tengah mengepel teras depan, berlari-lari panik ke arahku. Dia mengatakan bahwa ada seorang pria yang bersikeras ingin bertemu denganku. Meski sudah ditolak, orang itu masih saja kukuh berdiri di depan gerbang.

Aku memaklumi. Semua pelayan telah melaksanakan amanatku dengan baik. Setelah mengantar anggota penelitian Sasori pulang, aku memang berpesan kepada seluruh maid untuk tidak menerima tamu karena ingin beristirahat. Padahal aku ingin mempersiapkan diri untuk perburuan malam ini.

Karena penasaran siapa gerangan, jadilah aku mengikuti Rika keluar. Awalnya keningku berkerut marah melihat siluet kepala bertopi pria yang terlihat dari sela-sela pagar gerbang. Namun saat aku melangkah cepat dengan kata-kata pedas sudah di ujung lidah, mulutku langsung terasa pahit. Netraku beradu dengan hazel familiar yang entah bagaimana berubah dingin ketika melihatku.

Semakin dekatnya aku dengan gerbang hijau setinggi lima meter itu, jantungku juga memompa darah kelewat batas. Keringat dingin berhenti di ujung daguku sebelum membentur aspal. Aku masih menduga kemungkinan-kemungkinan masuk akal seperti mitos bahwa di dunia ini, semua orang memiliki tujuh kembaran. Maka kuyakinkan diri bahwa sosok bertopi dan berkemeja lengan panjang kotak-kotak kuning hitam itu merupakan wujud nyata dari mitos tersebut.

Namun semua itu terbantahkan karena pertanyaan 'kau siapa?' dari Rika dijawab pria itu dengan kalimat, 'aku Akasuna Sasori yang kemarin telah menghubungi nona Haruno Sakura tentang lowongan pekerjaan sebagai sopir pribadi.' Kuabaikan tatapan heran penjaga gerbang dan Rika disamping kananku. Mereka berdua—tidak, seluruh pelayan pun tahu bahwa aku tidak sedang kekurangan bantuan. Jumlah maid lebih dari cukup. Mereka juga telah ditempatkan pada bagiannya masing-masing.

Setelah kupersilahkan gerbang dibuka dan meminta Rika untuk mengantarkannya ke ruang kerjaku, tanpa malu-malu aku berlari lebih dahulu ke dalam rumah. Aku tahu kening dua orang itu berkerut semakin rapat. Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan kepada mereka. Yang kupikirkan pada saat itu adalah kepastian mengenai wujud Akasuna Sasori di depan gerbang bukanlah Sasori si putra duyung.

Suhu tubuhku mendadak mencapai titik rendah waktu tak mendapati kemunculan makhluk itu di panggilan kelima. Pada saat itulah aku baru memahami perintahnya di ruang penelitian yang menyuruhku memberitahukan semua pelayan akan kedatangan satu pekerja baru.

Aku mendesah. Kepalaku terasa berat sebelah. Setelah pertemuanku dengan rupa manusia Sasori, aku belum menanyakan bagaimana bisa dia menghilangkan ekornya—tidak tidak! Bukan itu saja! Ada banyak hal yang belum terjelaskan. Seperti bagaimana caranya dia keluar dari kolam tanpa diketahui seluruh orang dan tiba-tiba ada di depan rumahku? Apakah kekuatannya benar sudah kembali? Kalau memang demikian, apa gunanya mencari dua jantung yang tersisa? Lalu jika benar dia sudah pulih, bagaimana dengan ayahku?

Ayah? Kelopak mataku melebar. Benar. Seharusnya dia sudah bisa mengembalikan beliau!

Kepalaku menoleh cepat ke kanan. Dia harus memenuhi semua janjinya!

"Ke—"

"—Tenang lah dulu, Sakura."

Sial! Dia tahu isi pikiranku!

Kekehannya menguar pelan. Perpaduan geli sekaligus ejekan. "Dengarkan aku."

Kudecakkan lidah. Mukaku tidak lagi kubuang ke jendela. Dengan tatapan serius aku memilih mengamati jalanan di depan alih-alih menunggunya bicara.

"Kekuatanku memang sudah kembali, tapi hanya tujuh puluh persen." Sasori memulai.

Kupicingkan sebelah mata dengan masih menghadap arah yang sama. Aku bisa menebak kemana arah kalimatnya.

"Untuk mengembalikan ayahmu, aku membutuhkan sisanya. Jika kurang dari itu, aku belum mampu."

Benar kan. Kali ini aku benar-benar mengarahkan tatapan sengitku pada Sasori yang fokus pada kemudi. Dia pasti berbohong. Dia pasti ingin memperalatku untuk menjadi pembunuh lebih dari ini!

"Kau—"

"—Aku bukan orang yang melanggar janji."

Mataku otomatis mengerjab sekali. Lagi-lagi dia bisa tahu apa yang ingin kukatakan? Apa jangan-jangan, tujuh puluh persen kekuatannya itu termasuk kemampuan membaca pikiran orang lain? Tapi, memangnya ada ya kelebihan seperti itu?

Kepalaku menunduk kaku. Memilih memandang jemari yang saling meremas. Jika memang benar begitu, kuhela napas gusar. Aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana semuanya bisa menjadi lebih rumit dari perkiraan awal. Yang kuinginkan adalah ayahku kembali dengan selamat, itu saja.

"Bersabarlah sedikit lagi." Sasori kembali memecah kesepian. Namun tidak kutanggapi apa-apa.

Aku sibuk memikirkan ayah. Dimana dia? Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi? Belakang mataku terasa panas. Kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku? Kali ini, kubiarkan isakanku beradu dengan geraman samar mesin.

Tidak ada selaan seperti dua sesi bicara yang dipaksa bungkam olehnya. Sasori membiarkanku bermain-main dalam kesedihan.

~PD~

Sungguh! Rasanya aku ingin menangis lagi! Aku baru ingat perburuan kali ini setelah menapakkan kaki di aula hotel bintang tiga dimana korban tersebut berada. Target malam ini adalah Takahiro Rei. Seorang lelaki tiga puluh dua tahun berkumis tebal. Sekretaris direktur di Masahiro Corp. Aku bisa diundang ke acara syukuran pembukaan cabang usaha kecil ini karena memiliki seperempat sahamnya.

Jujur saja, aku takut jika kematian Takahiro justru menimbulkan masalah besar. Selama ini, rata-rata korbanku adalah orang biasa. Seperti ibu-ibu janda atau anak kecil yang kelewat malam bermain diluar. Keberadaan mereka yang hilang dari peradaban tidak akan menggemparkan kepolisian. Tapi target kali ini adalah orang penting di sebuah perusahaan. Meski masih belum besar, namun kemungkinan jika pemilik usaha tersebut mengusut kasus ini juga harus dipikirkan.

Biodata yang kuperoleh dari orang kepercayaanku menuliskan bahwa lelaki itu tinggal sendirian di Tokyo, terlahir sebagai anak tunggal, belum menikah, sedang melajang dan orang tuanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan pada saat umurnya lima belas tahun. Meski sempat tinggal dengan neneknya, namun dia sendirian lagi karena wanita tua itu berpulang juga tiga tahun kemudian. Meski begitu, kekhawatiran masih menguasai karena mengingat kemungkinan buruk tersebut. Akan ada akibat dari semua tindakan. Hukum alam itu selalu berlaku.

Tak ada dayaku lagi. Kenyataan bahwa Takahiro Rei mengidap _hypersex_ di satu sisi memang menguntungkan, tapi tidak di sisi sebaliknya. Diantara kerumunan tamu, gaunku yang sehitam malam dengan punggung terbuka berhasil memancingnya. Namun aku sama sekali tidak memiliki dugaan jika saat dimana Takahiro berada diatasku seperti sekarang dapat terjadi.

Yang kuperkiraan memang sampai dimana ia membawaku ke kamar disalah satu hotel ini. Hanya sekali berpelukan, maka kupastikan sebuah pisau telah menancap di punggungnya. Kesakitan bercampur kekagetan karena serangan awal itu pasti akan memudahkan tanganku mematahkan lehernya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan!" Kugertakkan gigi karena tak berhasil menggeserkan tangan yang ditekan kuat barang sesentipun.

Pria ini tertawa seram. Kesan tersebut semakin diperkuat dengan matanya yang melotot. Dia tak beda dengan psikopat.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Tentu saja bersenang-senang, sayang." Ia tertawa lagi. Kugigit bibirku. Berusaha menahan air mata.

"Kau gila! Lepaskan!" Kutendang-tendangkan kakiku yang memiliki ruang terbatas berkat himpitan dua pahanya.

Sudah sampai batasnya. Cairan bening ini merembes tanpa isakan. Tangis kemarahan yang bercampur ketakutan. Apa yang akan ayahku katakan jika beliau tahu bahwa mahkota keperawanan anaknya telah hilang secara cuma-cuma?

Sial! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kemalangan kembali menghampiri hidupku! Sudah cukup dengan ayahku!

"Kenapa aku harus melepaskanmu?"

Aku terbelalak. Tidak! Bagaimana bisa tangan pria bangsat ini sampai dipahaku?! Kulirikkan mata sedikit. Astaga! Tingkah tadi justru membuat rokku tersingkap semakin ke atas!

Kugerakkan kaki lagi, bersusaha menyingkirkannya. Tapi yang ada aku justru memekik saat kulitku merasakan posisi tangannya yang semakin naik. Isakanku semakin menjadi. Aku benar-benar tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika tangan itu sampai lebih dari itu!

"Aku senang, sayang."

Susah payah kupandangi wajahnya yang buram. Entah bagaimana air mukanya. Namun cekalan pada pergelangan kiriku terlepas dan sebuah sentuhan pelan berganti menyambangi pipi kiriku.

"Karena kau sampai menangis terharu karenaku."

Tangisku berhenti seketika. Aku menatapnya tak percaya dengan mulut terbuka. Satu fakta yang tidak tertulis dalam biodatanya, yaitu Takahiro Rei sinting!

Nafasku terputus mendadak berkat ciuman kasar lelaki ini. Aku sampai tersedak karena gilanya dia bermain-main dengan lidahku. Brengsek! Dia memanfaatkan mulutku yang belum sempat ditutup!

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagaimana ini?! Tubuhku melemas. Oksigen dalam dadaku sudah hampir habis. Akan ada dua kemungkinan jika aku tidak melawan. Kesempatannya untuk menyentuhku lebih dari sekedar di paha akan lebih banyak karena hilangnya kekuatanku atau, yang paling parah adalah aku akan terbawa suasana juga.

Aku tidak munafik jika saat ini otak dan tubuhku sama sekali tidak sinkron. Aku manusia normal yang memiliki nafsu. Permainan bibir yang kuakui bergairah serta gesekan tangannya di punggung seolah mengantarkanku ke depan pintu surga dunia. Cukup dalam sekali jangkauan, cukup dengan membuka gembok yang membentengi pikiranku, kenikmatan semu itu dapat kuraih.

Tapi aku tidak bisa. Sama sekali tidak bisa! Aku menginginkan kembalinya ayahku lebih dari apapun! Sebelum semuanya terlambat! Sebelum aku terlena!

Kurangkul kepalanya cepat. Semakin memperdalam pagutan. Sayang sekali, cukup sedetik saja kubalas tarian lidah itu karena lengkingan teriakan dibenturkan seluruh benda di kamar ini.

Takahiro turun tergopoh-gopoh dari ranjang _king size. _Masih dengan jeritan kesakitan dan tangan yang menutupi mulut. Dari sela-sela jarinya, cairan kental yang sama seperti di mulutku merembes.

Kesempatan! Setelah mengusap asal darah bekas gigitanku pada lidahnya, kutarik cepat pisau dari sarung yang terbelit di paha kiriku. Aku bisa melihat mata Takahiro terbelalak kaget mendapatiku berlari cepat dengan pisau terhunus.

Serangan pembuka, berhasil ia hindari dengan berpindah ke sisi kanan. Aku tentu tidak akan membiarkan aksi tersebut sekadar menjadi awal semata. Sebelum ia mengembalikan terjanganku, segera aku hadapkan tubuh dengannya. Sedikit merunduk disertai pisau yang masih tergenggam, kemeja coklat muda bagian perutnya telah bercampur dengan bercak merah. Pekikannya kembali hadir.

Sengaja tidak kuperdalam tusukanku, karena bukan area tersebut yang menjadi sasaran. Tanpa jeda kutegakkan tubuh, mengarahkan lempengan besi bergerigi itu ke bagian leher. Tepat di antara tulang (belikatnya).

Namun aku salah kaprah. Dia menghindar ke kiri. Kedua kalinya berhasil menggagalkan seranganku. Suatu celah terbuka lebar sebenarnya. Tinggal membelokkan tangan dan memberikan sedikit tenaga, ujung pisauku akan mencium sempurna sasaran.

Tapi aku terlalu meremehkan Takahiro. Cara belajarnya tergolong cepat. Kurasa ia menganut pepatah yang berbunyi pengalaman adalah guru terbaik. Tidak salah memang jika ia menangkap tangan berpisauku, lantas mencekikku. Seranganm baliknya diakhiri dengan punggungku yang membentur cermin lemari samping kanan ranjang. Suara kepingan logam jatuh bergemerincing pelan. Aku merintih lirih karena nyeri menyelimuti bagian belakang tubuhku. Kuterka, telah banyak goresan disana.

Belum sempat menengadah, aku dipaksa mendongak oleh sebuah tangan yang kembali menarik leherku. Kali ini, dadaku yang terasa dibakar. Kami saling berhadapan, dekat sekali. Wajah menyeringai Takahiro disertai oleh mata yang membesar terpampang amat jelas.

Kupukul-pukul tangannya berulang kali. Namun tidak ada efek. Kekuatannya tak berkurang atau setidaknya perlakuanku terlihat merepotkannya. Apa yang kulakukan, tak lebih dari sekedar gigitan nyamuk baginya. Sedangkan pisauku terlepas saat aku ia lempar tadi. Entah jatuh kemana.

"Ternyata aku salah." Ia melepaskan satu tangan dari leherku. Ganti mencengkeram pakain depanku. "Kau termasuk wanita yang keras kepala, ya."

Kepalaku menggeleng takut. Jika pakaian kelewat minim bahan ini ia robek, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dia akan menyentuhku lebih banyak lagi! Tujuanku bertemu dengan ayah akan sirna! Tidak bisa! Aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi!

"Jika begini, kau pasti tidak akan bisa melawan lagi." Matanya turun ke bawah. Aku tahu dia tengah menatap jahat pegangannya pada pakaianku.

Tak lama kemudian ia melebarkan seringaian. Gelaknya yang berat semakin mempekatkan aura bahaya diruang ini.

Tidak ada rotan akar pun jadi. Mataku melirik liar seiring dengan bertambah kerasnya Takahiro tertawa. Dua kali memutarkan atensi, sudut mataku akhirnya menangkap satu potongan cermin yang cukup besar. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Tuhan saat menyadari posisi pecahan itu hanya sejengkal ke kiri dari tubuhku.

Ku pejamkan mata saat hembusan napasnya menggelitik perpotongan leher kiriku. "Kau akan menjadi milikku, nona Haruno."

Semuanya bagai di _slow motion_. Dimulai reflekku membelalak lebar, kain tipis ini tertarik dan sakit di telapak tangan kiriku menyeruak, benda cair lengket yang berfungsi sebagai pengangkut sari-sari makanan ke seluruh tubuh manusia itu menciprati wajahku. Saat-saat itu dibarengi pula oleh teriakan Takahiro yang terdorong kebelakang serta suara kain robek.

Kulepaskan tikamanku pada dada sebelah kirinya. Memilih menahan lembar kain yang sudah tak bermodel lagi itu untuk menutupi dada tanpa braku. Dengan napas tersengal, aku menjauh dari lemari. Terus berjalan menyamping ke kanan sampai akhirnya punggungku dihentikan oleh dinding.

Aku gantian memekik ketika ternyata Takahiro bangkit dan berlari membabi buta ke arahku. Dalam sekari tarikan paksa pada tanganku yang berada di dada, aku masuk lagi dalam rengkuhannya. Peganganku terhadap gaun yang telah compang-camping ini jadi terlepas. Tangan lain yang bebas ia lipat kasar ke belakang. Sisa gaunku kini hanya menutupi pinggang sampai kaki. Bagian atasnya telah sepenuhnya terbuka.

Remuk redam mengakar sampai ke tulang belulang. Kekuatan Takahiro luar biasa. Meski beberapa kali berhasil membebaskan diri, tapi efek sampingnya adalah sakit yang menyelimuti sempurna.

Dadaku naik turun dengan kasar. Begitupula dengannya. Posisiku sudah tidak tertolong. Aku mulai berpikir dua kali untuk berontak lagi saat sakit yang menggila hadir pada kuncian tanganku.

Aku menggeram saat tawa tersengalnya keluar. "Sudah kubilang bahwa kau tidak akan bisa lari, nona."

Reflek kupejamkan mata saat wajahnya mendekat cepat. Tapi yang kurasakan bukan hilangnya kemampuan bernapasku karena cumbuan keras seperti tadi. Kakiku yang memang sudah gemetar sejak memasuki kamar ini sudah tidak bisa berkompromi lebih lagi. Aku jatuh terduduk diikuti dengan terbukanya irisku sedetik kemudian.

Kali ini, napas tak beraturanku bertransformasi menjadi asma. Tepat dihadapanku, Sasori tengah menendang dan menginjak kepala Takahiro lebih dari dua kali.

Sungguh aku baru ingat. Sasori berkata bahwa dia akan menungguku di depan pintu sesaat sebelum kami berpisah di aula. Dia berkata akan mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang melihatku masuk ke kamar ini. Dia juga berkata akan menolongku jika keadaan menjadi di luar dugaan. Aku tidak memastikan pintu mana yang dia maksud. Terlalu fokus memandang remeh rencana kali ini.

Pandanganku memburam lagi. Dengan tangan bergoyang sangat ketara sekali, kuseret tubuhku semakin merapati dinding. Setelahnya kubenamkan wajahku di lipatan lutut. Telingaku tidak mendapati erang tertahan Takahiro lagi. Kini yang kudengar adalah suara kecapan.

Aku tidak tahu lagi. Satu-satunya hal yang kubutuhkan hanyalah mengeluarkan semua gundah gulana dan waktu bebas seperti saat aku menangisi kehidupanku di perjalanan pergi tadi. Tapi saat ini, yang membuat air mataku tumpah ruah adalah rasa miris sekaligus bahagia. Miris karena keselamatanku sebagai seorang wanita hampir terancam. Bahagia karena datangnya kondisi aman terkendali dalam wujud Sasori.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Author Note:

Makasih karena telah berkenan membaca fic ini dan makasih juga karena udah menaruh review ^^

Ahaha. Saya harus minta maaf atas adegan 18+ yang kurang bisa saya gambarkan dengan baik. Tapi semoga kalian suka ya. Saya lemah menulis bagian yang seperti itu. Sampai sekarang saya masih merasa sedikit aneh. Hehe #nyakartembok.

Oh iya. Rika si maid, pak Takeru sopir yang biasanya mengantar Sakura dan Takahiro Rei itu semuanya OC. Saya enggan memasukkan karakter Naruto yang lain karena biar fokus ke SasoSakunya aja. Awalnya perubahan wujud Sasori mau kumasukkan di chapter tiga. Tapi biar lebih seru (maunya begitu), kujadikan di chapter ini aja dan yang jadi sopir itu adalah Hidan. Tapi gak jadi karena takut si Hidan ada _something_ sama Sakura saat aku mikir _scene_ matinya Takahiro karena Hidan. Jadi mending kupererat saja interaksi SasoSaku.

Oke deh. Sekian curhatan saya. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan :D

Salam hangat,

Sakura Hanami

* * *

Special thanks to: Persephone-Athena, Ariyani Ajahlah, amerta rosella, harulisnachan, fdestyalove, Sherry Hoshie Kanada, nawaki riji, and Hinagiku Kazehana


	3. Chapter 3

Rasa berat menggantung saat aku hendak membuka mata. Meski kantuk yang mengganjal masih berjuang menahan pergerakanku, tetap kupaksakan diri untuk melihat sekitar. Namun semua itu sirna saat aku mendapati pintu kamar coklat, meja nakas putih gading, serta dinding marun ber_print _tanaman merambat dihadapanku.

Aku mengerjab berkali-kali. Ini kan kamarku. Bagaimana aku bisa berada disini? Sedangkan yang kuingat, aku berada di kamar hotel tempat Takahiro Rei menginap—bola mataku melebar.

Tidak tidak tidak. Aku ingat sekarang. Takahiro Rei sudah dibereskan oleh Sasori. Pada saat itu, yang kulakukan adalah menangis dibalik lutut. Aku memang tidak melihat benar atau tidaknya pria kurang ajar itu telah mati. Tapi aku yakin jika dia memang sudah tinggal nama, karena suara erang kesakitannnya perlahan menghilang tak lama setelah Sasori datang. Lalu setelah itu, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi.

Nah, sekarang pertanyaannya adalah bagaimana aku bisa berada di kamarku? Bagaimana caraku kembali? Waktu itu kan aku tengah terluka. Lantas, kapan aku memasuki kamar ini? Kuhela napas berat. Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi setelah Takahiro mati?

Kubalikkan punggung ke kiri. Berniat mengubah posisi tidur yang saat ini miring ke kanan menjadi telentang. Tapi belum seluruh punggungku menyentuh seprai, sengatan sakit langsung menjalar sampai ke ujung kaki. Cepat-cepat kukembalikan posisi seperti semula usai menggigit bibir menahan erangan.

Aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk membiarkan hasrat berteriak. Meski rumah ini besar, tapi sedikitnya penghuni membuat seluruh dinding memantulkan sedikit saja suara keras. Jika sampai pelayan mendengarnya lalu melihat kondisiku, maka identitasku sebagai pembunuh akan sangat mudah ketahuan. Selama ini aku selalu keluar lewat tengah malam. Tentunya setelah berpura-pura tidur.

Kulirikkan mata melalui bahu kiri. Entah berapa gulung perban yang telah Sasori lilitkan mulai belikat sampai pinggangku. Aku berani bertaruh jika lelaki itu yang membawaku kemari dan mengobati luka-luka ini—hah? Sasori? Kuangkat selimut yang menutupi dada. Tapi lima detik kemudian kain hijau lumut tersebut kututup lagi.

Aku menghela napas lamat-lamat. Lantas aku menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam. Terus kuulangi _step _pertama lantas kusambung lagi dengan _step _kedua. Terus begitu selama beberapa saat sampai detak jantungku mulai terkendali.

Apa yang kulihat tadi sama sekali bukan hal yang buruk atau luar biasa. Tubuh bagian depanku juga dililit perban sampai perut. Sedangkan bagian bawahnya, aku memakai rok selutut pink pucat bunga-bunga biru. Tapi yang jadi alasan kenapa debaranku sampai begitu heboh adalah saat menyadari bahwa mungkin saja Sasori sudah melihat—Ya ampun. Kusentuh pipi kiri dengan satu tangan. Putra duyung itu benar-benar—entahlah.

Namun ada kelegaan yang sedikit meringankan beban batinku, bahwa sebentar lagi, aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan ayah. Tapi di sisi lain, aku juga merasa gusar. Alasannya adalah karena tidak menyangka bahwa perburuan semalam justru sampai hampir menimbulkan celaka.

Tapi sudahlah. Lagipula jantung ke empat telah kudapatkan dan aku sama sekali tidak menyesal menerima luka-luka ini Tak pelak, senyumku mengembang.

"Anda sudah sadar, nona?"

Aku terlonjak. Sasori berdiri agak ke kiri. Hampir mendekati ujung ranjang.

"Se-sejak kapan kau berada disini?" Kutinggikan selimut hingga tepat berada di bawah dagu. Rasa malu menyambangi wajahku yang pasti sudah memerah.

"Baru saja." Makin ia kembangkan dua sudut bibirnya yang memang telah ditarik. "Bagaimana keadaan Anda?" Ia bergerak. Semakin mendekatkan diri padaku.

"C-cukup baik." Kepalaku menunduk. Aku benar-benar tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menunjukkan ekspresi menggelikan ini.

"Apakah masih terasa sakit?"

Semoga dia tidak melihat raut anehku. "Sedikit."

Telingaku mendengar helaan napas leganya. "Syukurlah."

Aku masih belum mau mendongak. Bayangan Sasori yang semalam melepaskan sisa gaun, membersihkan luka, membalutkan perban kemudian memakaikan rok bermain-main heboh dikepalaku. Kupejamkan mata. Walau begitu, aku meyakini satu hal. Putra duyung yang kini telah menjadi manusia itu pasti tidak melakukan lebih dari itu semua.

"Sudah dua hari Anda tidak sadarkan diri, pasti Anda lapar, kan?"

He? Dua hari?!

Aku terbelalak dan kali ini aku bisa melihat Sasori tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. "Apa? Kau bercanda."

"Untuk apa juga aku bercanda." Tarikan bibirnya menghilang. Wajah ramah itu juga ikut lenyap. Sinar mata hangat yang kuakui sebenarnya cocok bagi Sasori kembali seperti asalnya, datar nan dingin. Dia juga tidak berdiri tegap lagi. Dua tangan yang lurus di kiri kanan tubuhnya pun kini tengah bersedekap.

Aku mendengus kesal. Kukira pria ini akan bersikap sedikit lebih baik padaku. Ternyata aku salah sangka.

"Hanya dalam mimpimu aku menjadi pangeran baik hati."

Kuangkat satu alis. Bahkan sampai pada nadanya pun jadi berubah sinis. "Pangeran katamu?" Mulutku mendecih pelan. "Percaya diri sekali."

Kali ini ganti Sasori yang mendenguskan tawa. Diikuti pula dengan kemunculan seringai. "Kau tidak perlu berkelit."

Berkelit? Aku berusaha menebak apa maksud perkataannya tadi.

Ia mengangkat dagu. "Kau berpikir kalau aku terlihat menarik jika tersenyum, kan?"

He?! D-dia bisa membaca—ya ampun. Aku lupa jika dia bisa tahu isi kepala orang lain!

Suara kekehan pelan membuatku kembali memakukan atensi padanya. Selain menyebalkan, makhluk satu ini juga memiliki kesombongan yang tinggi.

Lihat saja perubahan posenya. Dia masih mempertahankan sikap angkuh. Namun kali ini tidak bersedekap lagi. Tangan kanannya justru ia taruh di pinggang. "Aku akan mengambilkan makanan. Kau harus mengumpulkan tenaga untuk perburuan terakhir."

Oh iya. Masih ada satu orang lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar disini." Dia balik kanan menuju pintu. Langkah sepatunya bergema mulai menjauh.

Aku menghela napas. Apa kira-kira keadaanku akan segera membaik? Masih kuingat dengan jelas bagaimana perihnya punggungku malam kemarin.

Ya ampun. Aku meringis ngeri kala adegan Takahiro melemparku terulang. Pria itu benar-benar mengalami gangguan mental parah. Untung ada Sasori.

Bunyi pintu yang berdebum pelan tepat sekali dengan perubahan ekspresiku. Sialaannn! Kenapa setiap kali mengingat pertolongan pria itu, aku jadi memikirkan dirinya yang melihat tubuhku, sih?!

Sepertinya ada yang salah. Mungkin tanpa aku atau Takahiro sendiri sadari, kepalaku ikut terbentur. Tapi entahlah. Mataku terpejam erat. Yang pasti aku harus melupakan bayangan gila tersebut!

Suara _cklek _dari satu-satunya pintu diruangan ini membuka netraku. Dari celah kecil yang terbuka, kepala merah Sasori muncul.

"Aku lupa mengatakan satu hal padamu." Wajah _stoic _itu sengaja menggantungkan kalimat.

"Apa?"

Ia menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya. "Berhentilah berpikir mesum atau kau akan jatuh cinta padaku, nona."

Nafasku tertahan. "Hei—" Dia menghilang oleh debuman pelan kayu persegi panjang tersebut.

Aku menggeram. Untuk selanjutnya aku tidak boleh lupa jika Sasori dapat membaca pikiran orang lain!

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Fiction © Sakura Hanami

.

.

.

Putra Duyung

.

.

.

Sasori A. and Sakura. H

Rate: M for gore content

Genre: Fantasy, gore, romance

**Warning: Sweet Moment (?), OOC, Mis Typo**

.

.

.

For SasoSaku Event

A Lifetime of Memories III

Places and Space: Sea

* * *

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Kubuka pandangan saat Sasori kembali untuk yang kedua kalinya. Air muka penuh senyum itu muncul bersama dengan kedua tangan yang tengah mendorong meja saji.

Aku memutar bola mata jengah. Pasti dia bertemu salah satu pelayan ketika di dapur. Dari ledekannya tadi, tidak mungkin kalau dia memberikan ekspresi bagus seperti itu untukku. Pengalaman adalah guru terbaik. Sasori memang tidak bisa diharapkan.

Benar saja. Setelah ia menutup pintu dan berbalik, wajah batunya muncul. Kupikir jika dia manusia sungguhan, profesi sebagai aktor sangat pantas untuknya.

"Pakai ini." Dia melemparkan sebuah kain berwarna coklat yang tersampir di lengan kanannya.

Karena kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk mengangkat tangan kiri terlalu tinggi, aku memilih menutup mata. Membiarkan kain tebal tersebut menutupi kepalaku.

"Kau bisa memakainya sendiri atau tidak?" Suara sol sepatu serta derekan roda terdengar mendekat.

Saat kusingkirkan kain tersebut, dengan satu tangan menekan pinggang dan tangan lainnya memegang besi pendorong meja, kulihat Sasori telah berdiri angkuh seperti biasa.

Aku masih belum bersuara. Bukan berniat mengabaikannya, tapi karena sibuk mengamati kain apa yang ia berikan secara tidak sopan itu.

"Mantel mandi? Pertanyaan retoris.

Benar juga. Aku tidak mungkin berbalut selimut terus menerus.

Kuputuskan untuk bangun. Tidak mungkin kan aku meminta Sasori memakaikannya meski dia menawarkan. Namun saat baru setengah jalan, tangan kananku tidak kuat berjuang lagi. Perih yang menusuk di punggungku sukses melumpuhkan bagian tubuh lain yang tidak terluka.

Aku tenang-tenang saja membayangkan empuknya kasur dibawah. Namun detak jantungku menjadi tidak normal saat sebuah tangan masuk melewati bagian bawah lengan kananku. Saat kuangkat mata yang semula berpapasan dengan sebuah dasi hitam, teriakanku memantul ke seluruh kamar. Sasori merangkulku!

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Nada suaraku masih tidak santai karena ternyata dia tidak bergeming. Tangannya masih bersilang dengan lengan kananku.

"Lepaskan aku!" Kukencangkan teriakan. Berharap ia bisa menyingkir.

Sayangnya, nihil. Diatas napasku yang tak beraturan, aku menatapnya tak percaya. Dihadapanku, dengan jarak antar wajah yang kupikir terlalu dekat karena aku dapat merasakan hembusan udara dari hidungnya, Sasori justru tengah terpejam.

Lalu dua detik kemudian, iris coklat itu terbuka perlahan dan entah kenapa dari posisi seperti ini, pigmen tersebut terlihat semakin indah. Jika lebih diperhatikan lagi, aku seolah tengah berada di dalam taman bertaburkan daun kering. Gersangnya keadaan tetap terlihat indah berkat daun-daun gugur yang menari dibawa angina.

Suara jentikan terdengar bersamaan dengan nyeri di dahiku. "Aduh."

Reflek kuusap tempat dimana sumber sakit kecil itu terasa.

"Kau melamun, bocah." Wajah tengil Sasori tengah menahan tawa. Sedangkan aku menatapnya sengit tanpa menurunkan tangan.

Kemudian ia cekal pergelanganku dengan tangannya yang lain. Aku otomatis menahan napas saat tidak ada lagi penghalang di wajah, karena ujung hidung kami telah saling bergesekan. Kenapa sedekat ini?!

"Apa kau mulai terpesona padaku?"

Terpesona? Aku mengerjab dua kali. Sombong sekali!

Tawa gelinya mengudara. Dahiku mengernyit penuh tanda tanya.

"Bisa-bisanya kau mengataiku sombong."

A-apa—Argh! Lagi-lagi aku lupa jika Sasori bisa membaca pikiran orang lain?!

Ia tergelak pelan lagi. "Sepertinya kau memang sudah jatuh cinta padaku."

Kugertakkan gigi geram. "Jangan konyol!"

Bola matanya melebar terkejut. Mungkin kaget karena aku mulai menunjukkan perlawanan lagi. Namun ekspresi itu hanya bertahan sedetik. Ia kembali dapat menguasai diri dengan menampilkan senyuman. Tapi bukan senyum jahil seperti tadi. Lebih kepada mengejek. "Kau tidak perlu semarah itu kalau tidak benar."

"Lepaskan!" Aku kembali berontak. Tidak hanya dengan suara saja. Tanganku juga terangkat. Berusaha mendorong dadanya. Tapi tidak ada efek. Sial! Kondisiku benar-benar lemah!

Sasori sendiri hanya tertawa. Dasar brengsek! Berani sekali dia mempermainkanku!

"Menyingkir dariku!" Aku masih berusaha. Peduli setan dengan tubuhku yang justru terasa sakit.

Kali ini dia diam. Tidak ada tawa. Senyumnya saja yang masih tersisa.

"Lepaskan aku—"

"—Sshh." Ia menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibirku.

Hening. Entah sihir macam apa yang pria ini gunakan. Mulutku mendadak terkunci.

"Apa kau tidak takut jika teriakanmu itu justru memancing salah satu pelayan manusiamu?" Suara beratnya berubah lirih. Sasori berbisik dengan wajah serius.

"Apa kau tidak takut jika ada salah satu pelayan manusiamu yang mengintip?" Ia memiringkan kepala ke kanan. "Jika sampai ada yang penasaran, kau tidak akan bisa melindungi identitasmu sebagai pembunuh."

Benar. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak memikirkan hal sefatal itu?!

"Jadi tolong pelankan suaramu, bocah."

Nafasku terhentak ketika Sasori menegakkan tubuhku dalam satu kali gerakan. Kini posisiku duduk tegak. Sedangkan ia sendiri telah menjauhkan diri. Kembali berdiri menjulang dihadapanku.

"Jadi tolong biarkan saya membantu Anda memakai mantel ini." Ia sedikit merendahkan punggung. Di genggamannya, benda yang dimaksud sudah ada disana.

Aku mencibir. Belum puaskah dia mengerjaiku? Lalu kali ini bersikeras ingin membantuku?

Dasar bedebah! Jika takut ketahuan, cukup tidak membuat keributan denganku, kan.

"Nona?" Dia memanggil dengan maksud memastikan kesediaanku.

Semakin kurapatkan selimut menutupi tubuh bagian depanku tanpa menoleh padanya. Dia pasti tahu apa yang kupikirkan tadi. Tidak perlu bertanya lagi harusnya dia sudah mengerti.

"Nona."

Aku menoleh cepat. Apa yang dia inginkan sih?!

"Tenang saja." Sasori membungkuk semakin dalam.

Bodohnya aku baru memundurkan kepala dua detik kemudian. Hal yang sia-sia karena ia sudah terlanjur memegang lengan kiriku.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan tubuh kurusmu."

Mulutku terbuka. Dia tersenyum tidak mencapai mata. Bisikan penghinaan itu membuat darahku seketika berdesir luar biasa. Saat aku akan memuncratkan sumpah serapah, aku teringat sesuatu. Jika Sasori sampai berkata demikian, berarti memang dia yang telah menggantikan pakaianku.

Hah? Ya ampun! Kututupi wajah menggunakan sepasang telapak tanganku. Malu sekali!

"Tentu saja, nona."

Kurenggangkan telunjuk kanan. Sasori kembali berdiri tegap.

"Saya dapat Anda percaya." Dia kembali membungkuk sedikit. Namun kali ini dengan tangan kiri menyentuh tempat dimana jantungnya berada.

Aku memicing penuh penilaian dari posisi yang belum berubah. Tentu saja aku dapat mempercayainya.

Kukembalikan tangan ke pangkuan. Atensiku juga kupindahkan ke jemari yang kini saling bertaut. Lebih tepatnya, harus aku percayai. Karena Sasori adalah satu-satunya pihak yang dapat membawa ayahku kembali.

~PD~

Suara dentingan sendok dengan mangkuk menjadi akhir perjalananku menelan semangkuk bubur asin buatan Sasori.

"Minum. Aku butuh minum." Pintaku tergesa dengan tangan mengayun-ayun ke arah gelas di meja makanan.

Tanpa banyak komentar, pria ini menuruti keinginanku dalam sekali jangkauan tanpa perlu repot-repot berdiri. Segera kuteguk isinya sampai habis, setelah gelas tersebut aku pegang,. Dihadapanku, tubuh Sasori mencondong ke depan karena tangannya masih menyanggah bagian bawah gelas.

"Kau gila." Kulepaskan gelas setelah menghela lega. "Kau mau membuatku hipertensi?" Aku mendelik.

Dia mengulum senyum. Masih dengan posisi duduk di pinggir ranjangku, ia seret pelan kereta makanan semakin mendekat. "Benarkah? Aku sudah mencicipnya sewaktu memasak."

Aku mendecih. "Lidahmu mati rasa." Kuperhatikan aktivitasnya yang tengah menata peralatan makan kotor di atas kereta. "Masih enak buatan kokiku."

Suara dengusannya keluar. "Mungkin lidah kita yang berbeda."

Dahiku berkerut heran. Apa maksudnya?

Ia menarik selembar tisu dari kotak berselimut kain krem di atas meja makanan. "Saat pertama kali datang ke rumah ini dan disuguhi makanan,"

Dia berpaling padaku lantas merangkak mendekatiku. "Tidak ada rasa apapun saat kumakan."

Aku menambah jarak yang telah ia kurangi. Namun sama seperti tadi, aku tidak bisa berkutik karena lengan kiriku ia cengkeram. Memang tidak terasa sakit. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Aku tidak mungkin lupa dengan lemahnya keadaanku.

Kutolehkan wajah ke kanan. Sasori maju lagi. "B-bagaimana bisa begitu?"

"Teorinya mudah saja." Ia menyentuh daguku dan membawanya agar kami saling bertatapan.

"A-Apa?" Benar-benar sial. Suaraku yang bergetar gugup ketara sekali.

Dia tak menjawab. Cukup terus tersenyum. Namun wajahnya itu semakin mendekat saja—bukan! Bukan bukan bukan begitu ternyata! Bukan dia tapi wajahku yang ia tarik semakin ke arahnya?! Aku tidak bisa membuang muka karena ia masih menahan daguku?!

Jarum detik jam di nakas jadi terdengar makin keras. Semakin mengurangi menit. Namun disisi lain justru semakin membuatku kesulitan menyaring oksigen.

"M-menyingkir." Aku meringis ngeri.

Tetap tidak ada sahutan. Kami semakin merapat.

Apa yang diinginkannya?! Kupejamkan mata. "J-jangan—"

Sesuatu yang halus menyentuh bibirku.

Aku mendelik kaget. Kulihat Sasori menahan tawa. Namun dengan wajah yang tidak sedekat tadi. Ada jarak sekitar setengah meter yang hadir.

"Makanmu berantakan, nona." Dia menggerakkan benda halus tersebut ke kanan. Menyapukannya sekali dan hilang.

Aku mengerjab saat mendapati selembar tisu di tangannya. Jadi, ada sisa bubur di sudut bibirku begitu?

Atensiku kembali pada Sasori yang tengah tertawa pelan. "Dasar mesum."

A-apa?! Kulayangkan sebuah kepalan ke dahinya. Padahal dia sendiri yang menyuapiku. Kenapa justru menuduhku seperti itu?!

Tapi yang terjadi, kini ia jadi semakin terbahak. Aku menggeram sengit. Pukulanku mengenai udara. Sasori berhasil menghindar ke kanan.

Namun tiba-tiba saja, mulutnya terkatup. Ia menoleh cepat ke arah pintu dengan alis menukik. Aku yang bingung, untuk sesaat melemparkan tatapan heran padanya sebelum kuputuskan menoleh ke arah yang sama.

Tidak ada apapun di sana. Pintu itu juga tidak bergerak barang sedikit. Kukembalikan mata kepada Sasori yang masih betah memandang kayu jati tersebut. "Ada apa?"

"Ah!" Dia tersentak sedikit kemudian memandangku lagi. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. "Tidak ada apa-apa, nona."

Aku memandangnya tepat di mata. Aku merasa ada yang ia sembunyikan. "Sasori."

"Ya?" Pria itu kembali terduduk karena panggilanku menahan gerakannya yang hendak berdiri. Hendak kabur, eh?

"Ada apa tadi?"

"Tidak ada." Cepat sekali dia menjawab.

Kumajukan bibir. Kali ini dia sudah benar-benar berdiri. Terus kuikuti aktivitasnya dalam diam yang tengah memutari kereta makanan menuju besi pendorong.

"Ada apa, Sasori?"

Dia tertegun. Ada sekiranya dua detik kami saling berpandangan. Arti tatapanku menuntutnya untuk buka mulut. Sedangkan dia tampak terpana entah karena alasan apa.

"Aku yakin Anda tidak akan suka mendengarnya, nona." Dia masih berbelit setelah mengembangkan senyumnya yang sejenak hilang.

Kudecakkan lidah. Aktingnya sungguh memuakkan. Ketara sekali ada sesuatu. "Katakan saja."

Sorot hangatnya mendingin. Dia kembali memanggil jeda untuk membalas tatapanku yang masih tidak berubah.

"Anda yakin?"

Ya ampun. Kukira ia diam tadi untuk menyusun kalimat yang tepat. "Cepat katakan!"

Sasori menggeleng pelan. Matanya terpejam dengan senyum kecut menggantung. "Dasar pemaksa."

Tanganku yang berada dia atas pangkuan mengepal erat. Jika keadaanku kembali sehat walafiat, akan kupastikan meninggalkan dua lebam biru di wajahnya.

"Kau benar-benar sombong sebagai manusia yang lemah, nona." Ia lipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ekspresi setan itu akhirnya muncul lagi. Meski bibirnya serupa garis lurus, namun iris hazelnya itu tidak bisa menipu. Jika tatapan bisa mengeluarkan belati, mungkin sudah ada lebih dari lima buah yang meluncur ke arahku. Dia tampak bernapsu sekali mencabik-cabik tubuhku.

Sayangnya, aku tidak segentar itu. Jika aku mudah sekali bertekuk lutut hanya dengan pandangan kejam, tidak pernah ada cerita kegigihanku menangkap Sasori melawan badai.

"Akan ku katakan karena kau memaksa." Dia mendekat. Terus berjalan sampai tepat bersebelahan denganku.

Namun tidak ia tekuk satu lutut untuk setidaknya merendahkan posisi kepala. Kulirikkan mata ke kanan belakang. Tangan kiri Sasori berpegangan pada kepala ranjangku. Sebagai penahan tubuhnya yang ia bungkukkan. Mata hazel yang kini terlihat lebih terang dari biasanya itu tepat berada di atas kepalaku. Pose mengintimidasi.

Di sesi ini, aku tidak bisa lagi menerka arti tatapannya. Dia masih memandangku penuh ketertarikan—mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya aku tidak bergeming kokoh. Tak seperti menit-menit yang lalu.

Namun ada emosi lain yang bercampur disana. Entah apa saja, aku tidak bisa mendeteksinya. Yang aku tahu, ada lebih dari dua. Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan aku sulit menerka-nerka.

"Rika ada di depan pintu kamarmu tadi."

Suara beratnya yang terdengar semakin berat karena tengah berbisik serupa guntur di siang hari ini.

Rika? Di depan pintu kamarku? "A-Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Dia hanya berdiam disana."

Diam saja? Sejak kapan? Apa mungkin dia mendengar semua percakapan kami?

"Kupikir begitu." Fokusku kembali padanya yang menyahut suara hatiku.

Tangannya meninggalkan kepala ranjang. Ia menatapku dari posisi tegak sambil kembali bersedekap. "Mungkin dia tidak mendengar pembicaraan di bagian yang serius."

Syukurlah.

"Menurutku dia kesini untuk memeriksa kondisimu."

Palu imajiner yang kali ini menghantam kepalaku. "Dia tahu aku tengah sakit?"

Aku menggigit bibir setelah menerima pembenaran Sasori melalui anggukan kepala merahnya. "Saat tadi aku menyiapkan makanan, aku bertemu dengannya yang baru selesai membersihkan teras belakang."

Keringat dingin kini telah menyambangi telapak tanganku yang masih terkepal.

"Dia juga hendak melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi kucegah dengan mengatakan bahwa kau ingin aku yang menggantikan tugasnya hari ini."

Gawat. Ini di luar perkiraanku. Rika pasti curiga. Gadis itu adalah maid yang khusus membuatkanku makanan.

"Seperti yang kau pikirkan, dia bertanya padaku. Tapi bukan kenapa kau menyuruhku mengambil alih pekerjaannya."

Mataku mendelik takut. Jika bukan itu berarti…

"Dia bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu."

….Aku terpejam. Kepalaku menunduk.

Masalah lain datang. "Lalu, kau jawab apa."

"Aku bilang kalau kau sedang tidak enak badan."

Perlahan, kelopakku membuka. Pasti dia kesini karena itu. Rika merasa khawatir dengan keadaanku. "Cuma itu saja?"

"Ya."

Baguslah kalau begitu.

"Kau yakin?"

Kembali aku mendogak. Raut Sasori jauh lebih serius dari sebelumnya.

"Menurut perhitunganku, dia pasti akan kembali lagi nanti."

Masuk akal juga. Rika pasti tidak akan puas jika tidak memeriksaku langsung.

"Saat itu terjadi, apa kau akan menolaknya?"

Tidak mungkin bisa. Jika aku melakukan hal itu, kekhawatiran gadis itu pasti akan berubah menjadi kecurigaan. Lalu, hanya tinggal menghitung hari, akan ada orang lain yang tahu apa pekerjaan sampinganku selain menjadi anggota Badan Meteorologi dan Geofisika.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Apa yang akan ku lakukan? Tanganku menyentuh dahi. Memijatnya pelan. Jika kupecat, apakah ada jaminan darinya untuk tutup mulut? Aku tidak yakin.

"Kau mau mendengar saranku?"

Aku angkat kepala dengan tangan yang masih tergantung.

Deretan gigi rata Sasori tampak. Dengan kedua alis saling beradu, dia tampak jauh lebih mengerikan dari sekedar menyeringai biasa. Ada kegembiraan berbau bahaya yang wajahnya pancarkan.

Dia membungkuk lagi. Namun ia sisakan sejengkal ruang kosong diantara kami. "Bunuh dia."

Mataku melebar. Tanganku terkulai jatuh kembali ke pangkuan.

"Itu adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk menyempurnakan alibi tidak enak badanmu."

Asma yang tidak pernah ada dalam riwayat penyakit turunan dalam keluargaku muncul. Aku menggeleng cepat. "B-bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya?"

"Mudah saja." Telapak kirinya terangkat. Ia taruh bersebelahan dengan sisi mulut sebelah kiri juga. Memasang posisi berbisik. "Cukup panggil dia kemari lalu sisanya aku yang urus."

Udara di kamarku terasa lebih dingin. Sedingin bisikan Sasori tadi. Padahal _air conditioner _terpasang di dua puluh enam derajat _celcius_.

Apa yang Sasori katakan memang benar. Jika Rika berakhir, tidak ada setitik rahasiaku yang akan terbongkar. Tapi, apakah tidak ada jalan lain? Maksudku, aku tidak mau salah seorang penghuni rumah menjadi korban meski status mereka hanyalah pelayan. Mereka yang telah membantuku mengurus tempat ini. Aku tidak bisa pura-pura lupa dengan segala kekompetenan mereka.

"Selain rahasiamu yang terjaga," Sasori menggantung kalimat. Sengaja agar aku kembali mengarahkan perhatian padanya dan dia memang berhasil. Mata kami saling bertatapan lagi. Posisi berbisiknya hilang.

Dia tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu susah-susah mencari korban terakhir."

Aku terhenyak. Jika Rika korban terakhir, berarti kembalinya ayahku akan lebih cepat. Tapi apakah benar begitu?

"Coba pikirkanlah lagi."

Kemudian ia tubuhnya semakin turun. Ia sentuhkan lutut kiri ke lantai. Mengikuti gerakan tersebut, kaki kananya jadi menekuk. Membentuk sudut Sembilan puluh derajat. Kemudian ia silangkan tangan kanan ke dada kiri dengan telapak yang menyentuh tempat jantungnya berada.

Ia tundukkan kepala dan matanya dipejamkan. "Jika keputusan Anda sudah pasti, saya bisa diandalkan, nona."

Aku memang harus menimbang dengan pas. Ini pilihan yang sulit. Di satu sisi tangan kotorku ini mulai terkuak, namun di arah yang berlawanan, tujuanku sudah berdiri tak sampai semeter. Pilihan akhirku akan menentukan semuanya.

Tapi kenapa rasanya naif sekali. Aku tidak ingin identitas sebagai pembunuh ini ketahuan, namun aku juga tidak ingin orang di rumah ini menjadi korban. Rasanya tidak mungkin, kan. Semua keputusan beresiko kehilangan satu hal besar—tidak. Dalam kasusku, akan ada dua keuntungan yang terlepas. Bodoh sekali! Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang!

Jika aku memilih Rika, prinsipku tetap terjaga. Tapi rahasiaku belum tentu terjamin dan keinginanku berkumpul lagi dengan ayah juga ikut lenyap. Namun, jika aku melenyapkan Rika, rahasiaku aman dan…

…Mana yang harus kupertaruhkan? Harga diriku atau…

Irisku merayapi sosok Sasori yang masih berlutut penuh hormat. Bukankah sejak aku memposting sosok putri duyung pada waktu itu, tidak ada lagi harga diriku yang tersisa. Aku rela disebut pembual, penghayal dan sampai akhirnya predikat gila disematkan paadaku yang keras kepala menerjang badai.

Lalu, apa yang harus kupikirkan masak-masak jika jawabannya sangat mudah sekali? Sejak awal, satu-satunya cahaya dalam hidupku adalah ayah. Alasanku menutup telinga dari semua cemoohan itu juga karena ayah.

"Aku menyetujui usulmu, Sasori."

Jadi, apa yang harus aku pertimbangkan lagi? Alasan kenapa aku mempekerjakan Rika dan lainnya adalah agar ada yang menjaga rumah ini saat aku sibuk mengejar target.

Helai-helai merah tersebut bergerak. Kebahagiaan dapat kulihat dari kilatan di sepasang hazel yang menyembul dari balik sana. Sedangkan motivasiku mengejar target adalah untuk mendapatkan ayah lagi.

Inilah keputusannya."Akan kita bereskan malam ini juga."

Sasori terpejam lagi. Netra yang mewakili daun kering tersebut ditelan warna merah itu lagi. "Saya mengerti, nona."

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Author Note

Hai hai. Maap lama update karena saya sempat _stuck _di ide dan maaf juga karena gak sempet bales review kalian satu per satu. Tapi tetep aku baca kok. Makasih ya atas dukungan kalian semua :')

Oke, sekian lah sapaan saya kali ini. Semoga kalian puas sama interaksi SasoSaku di atas ya :D

Sampai jumpa ^_^

Salam hangat,

Sakura Hanami

Special thanks to: intanxox, Kimiarraso, harulisnachan, fdestyalove.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Fiction © Sakura Hanami

.

.

.

Putra Duyung

.

.

.

Sasori A. and Sakura. H

Rate: M for gore content

Genre: Fantasy, gore, romance

**Warning: OOC, Miss Typo, etc.**

.

.

.

For SasoSaku Event

A Lifetime of Memories III

Places and Space: Sea

* * *

Chapter 4

.

.

.

"Permisi." Suara feminin takut-takut itu terdengar dari arah pintu.

Aku taruh ponsel yang tengah kumainkan ke nakas. Setelah mendongak, sosok Rika berdiri disana.

Kuciptakan seulas senyum. "Kau sudah datang."

Tidak ada sahutan. Gadis itu terdiam. Aku sendiri masih menunggunya membuka suara. Meski pencahayaan di kamarku saat ini hanya mengandalkan lampu tidur, aku masih tetap dapat melihat mata berkaca-kacanya

"Kau kenapa, Rika?" Kuputuskan menjadi pihak pertama yang memulai pembicaraan, setelah menilai ada keraguan dari gerakan terbuka lalu tertutup lagi mulutnya.

"T-tidak apa-apa, nona." Ia lengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah. Meski senyum yang ditampilkannya tidak mencapai mata, tapi aku tahu ketulusan tetap ada di sana. Bukan sekedar terpaksa—ah, aku salah. Rika memang selalu ikhlas melakukan semua hal, sih. Dia adalah pelayan yang paling loyal padaku.

"Aku pikir kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja." Kukerutkan dahi tak percaya. Sebenarnya bohong. Aku mengenalnya bukan baru kemarin sore. Ini hanya sekedar akal bulusku untuk mensukseskan rencanaku dan Sasori.

"B-bukan. Saya baik-baik saja." Dia menggeleng cepat. Buru-buru mengutarakan keyakinan.

"Sungguh?"

Kepalanya mengangguk semangat. "Benar, nona. Saya hanya merasa senang karena diizinkan menjenguk Anda."

Tawa halusku keluar. "Tentu saja kau boleh menjengukku. Memang siapa yang akan melarangmu?"

Aku melihatnya menunduk. "Saya hanya takut mengganggu Anda jika seenaknya bertindak."

Aku kembali tergelak. "Tidak masalah."

"Tapi bagi saya masalah."

Alisku meninggi. Ekspresi Rika berubah serius.

"Saya harus tetap menghormati, Anda." Ia kembali memandangi lantai.

Aku menghela napas bersama tarikan bibir yang lebih dilebarkan lagi. Rika memang tipe-tipe orang yang menjunjung tinggi kesopanan. Padahal tidak jarang aku memintanya ikut jika tengah berbelanja. Umurnya yang dua tahun di bawahku, membuatku menganggapnya sudah seperti adik sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Lebih baik tidak memperpanjang perdebatan karena justru akan semakin mengulur waktu. Jika sudah begitu, berarti kembalinya ayah juga akan menjadi makin lama.

Dia mengangguk sekali. Kali ini tarikan bibirnya muncul lagi. "Bagaimana keadaan, nona? Saya dengar dari Akasuna-san, katanya nona sedang tidak enak badan."

Akasuna? Akasuna Sasori, begitu? Putra duyung itu cukup pintar memilih nama.

Kugumamkan dehaman tanda membenarkan. "Aku memang sedang tidak enak badan. Tapi sekarang sudah lebih baik."

Rika menghembuskan napas lega. "Saya turut senang."

Mataku mengerjab sekali. Aku baru sadar jika pintu kamarku belum tertutup. "Ngomong-ngomong, sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disana dengan pintu yang kau biarkan terbuka?"

Jika posisinya tidak cukup dekat denganku serta dengan ruangan yang terbuka seperti ini, bisa-bisa akan ada pelayan lain yang memergoki atau pembicaraan kami yang justru terdengar sampai ke bawah. Cukup Rika saja yang menjadi persembahan. Segala hal yang terlalu berlebihan kan tidak pernah baik.

Ia terlonjak sangat ketara sebelum menoleh ke belakang. Aku terkekeh kecil melihat ketidak sadarannya.

"Tutup pintunya dan mendekatlah. Masa kau mau bicara padaku dari jarak sejauh itu?" Aku harus menggiring Rika semakin dalam ke area kematian.

"M-maaf." Punggungnya membungkuk dalam. Lalu dengan tergesa, pintu itu ia tutup.

Kelopak mataku sedikit melebar saat mendapati siluet seseorang setelah maid itu memutar badan ke arahku lagi usai pintu ditutup. Sasori berdiri disana dengan seringai amat lebar.

Kukembalikan lagi ekspresi bersahabat. Sebisa mungkin aku harus terlihat normal seperti biasanya. _Image _Haruno Sakura si pemilik rumah yang ramah dan baik tidak boleh hilang.

Dia mengangguk sekali. Lalu dengan perlahan, mendekati ranjang sisi kanan.

"Duduklah." Aku menunjuk bagian kosong dekat kakiku yang berselonjor tertutup selimut.

"T-tidak perlu, nona. Saya cukup berdiri saja." Kedua tangannya yang ia angkat di depan dada bergerak-gerak menolak.

Aku kembali tertawa. "Kau ini seperti bicara dengan siapa saja, sih."

Dapat kulihat ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tetap saja nona adalah majikan saya."

Gelakku sedikit lebih keras dari yang tadi. Kukibas-kibaskan tangan di depan wajah. "Santai saja. Kau bukan orang baru disini."

" Terima kasih, nona." Dia menggeleng sopan. Lantas senyumnya terulas kembali.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa jika kau tidak mau." Yah, kurasa sudah cukup begini. Jika bersikeras, nantinya Rika malah jadi curiga.

Kepalanya mengangguk sekali tanpa melepaskan senyum. "Saya hanya ingin memastikan keadaan nona saja."

Gadis ini memang baik dan polos. Pantas saja Sasori, tertarik karena orang seperti Rika sangat mudah digiring menuju tebing maut—kira-kira seperti itulah istilahnya.

"Entah kenapa waktu ingin bangun tidur, kepalaku terasa berat sekali. Mungkin aku masuk angin." Kupijat-pijat pelan bahu kiri dengan tangan kanan. "Tubuhku juga terasa sakit semua. Tapi sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik."

Rika manggut-manggut paham. Namun sorot kekhawatiran masih terpatri jelas.

Aku tersadar akan satu hal lagi. Kali ini tentang pengambil alihan tugasnya oleh Sasori. Akhirnya kupasang wajah penuh penyesalan. "Maaf karena meminta Sasori yang memasak makanan untukku."

Bola mata ungu pucatnya terbelalak. "Eh?"

Kutundukkan kepala. Memilih memandangi kedua tangan di pangkuan. Rencana besar ini harus didukung juga oleh akting yang bagus. Karena tidak ada kesuksesan jika tidak dilandasi dengan kesungguhan. "Karena dia adalah pelayan baru, menurutku saat itu sangat tepat untuk melihat sejauh apa kemampuannya."

Saat aku mendongak lagi, ekspresi Rika masih tetap terkejut. Bagus sekali. Kemudian senyum sungkanku mengapung. "Maafkan aku. Walau begitu, aku sama sekali tidak meragukan kemampuanmu."

Rona-rona merah bermunculan di pipi Rika. "A-anda tidak perlu merasa seperti itu, nona. Saya mengerti."

Ya, tentu saja dia mengerti. Selama dua tahun bekerja disini, Rika adalah satu-satunya maid yang tidak banyak tingkah. Kerjanya juga bagus, setia, tepat waktu dan rapi. Kemampuannya mengurus rumah lebih baik dari siapapun.

Karena itu kadang kala, dia juga mengulurkan tangan untuk membersihkan teras depan atau belakang. Tidak jarang juga dia ikut menyetrika atau menyapu halaman. Kecuali urusan memperbaiki kran yang bocor.

"Terima kasih banyak." Aku menunduk sekali. "Kau memang yang terbaik disini."

Tidak masalah bagiku memberi hormat pada pelayan sekalipun. Jika pekerjaan dan sikap mereka baik, kenapa juga aku tidak memberikan penghargaan? Seperti Rika yang sudah bagus mematuhi panggilanku kemari serta mengiyakan anjuranku untuk mendekati ranjang.

"A-anda tidak perlu sampai seperti itu." Ia mengangkat kedua bahu. Semu ranum di pipinya semakin tebal.

Aku memicing jenaka. "Kau tahu bagaimana sifatku. Sudahlah biasa saja."

"Tapi sebenarnya saya justru harus minta maaf kepada Anda, nona."

Hah? Tanda tanya muncul di irisku. "Minta maaf untuk apa?"

Aku dapat melihat bibirnya yang berkedut sesaat. Tadi, dia seperti tengah menelan saliva. Namun tidak sebatas itu saja Rika mengekspresikan kegrogiannya. Jemari yang ia tautkan di bawah juga saling meremas.

Jika melihat gadis ini, aku jadi teringat dengan Hyuga Hinata. Perempuan itu adalah teman sekelasku waktu sekolah menengah sekaligus kekasih Naruto hingga saat ini. Mereka memiliki sedikit kesamaan sifat. Seperti mudah gugup, kadar pemalunya tinggi, dan gampang minder. Persamaan lainnya adalah mereka memiliki kelebihan dalam urusan rumah tangga.

Namun alasan kenapa aku memakai kalimat 'sedikit kesamaan' bukan tanpa sebab. Sekilas memang tidak ada perbedaan. Tapi sesungguhnya, kemampuan berbicara Rika jauh lebih baik dari Hinata. Segugup, segrogi atau seminder apapun, Rika masih mampu mengutarakan pendapatnya dengan jelas. Meski sempat terbata-bata, dia mampu mengendalikan diri untuk selanjutnya. Melalui penjabaranku, sudah dapat diterka bagaimana cara bicara Hinata, bukan. Hinata kebalikan dari Rika.

Kunaikkan satu alis. Aku rasa, sudah hampir dua menit berlalu tanpa ada lanjutan dari kalimat gadis itu. "Kau mau minta maaf untuk apa, Rika?"

Yang kudapati, ia malah semakin menunduk dalam. Bahkan dagunya saja hampir menempel dengan garis leher. Dahiku dibuatnya berkerut. Ada apa dengan gadis ini?

"Ri—"

"—Saya mau minta maaf karena sempat menguping pembicaraan Anda dengan Akasuna-san."

Mulutku yang memang belum sempat kututup lagi justru semakin melebar karena perkataannya itu. Berarti benar kata Sasori. Pada saat itu Rika ada didepan pintu.

Tapi bagian mananya yang ia dengar? Apakah dibagian perdebatanku dengan Sasori tentang bubur buatannya yang sangat asin itu?

"Memangnya kau mendengar apa saja, kalau aku boleh tau?" Akan sangat-sangat gawat jika percakapan itu yang memang ia dengar.

"Aku cuma mendengar Akasuna-san yang sepertinya tengah tertawa."

Kuhembuskan napas yang reflek kutahan sejak alasan permintaan maaf Rika. "Hanya itu saja?"

Ia mengangguk kaku. "B-benar. Maaf, nona." Dia merendahkan badan kelewat rendah. "Saya sungguh tidak bermaksud menguping. Waktu itu saya hanya ingin menjenguk Anda karena saya kira Akasuna-san sudah selesai."

Untung saja dia tidak mendengar teori perbedaan lidah yang Sasori jabarkan. Berarti makhluk jadi-jadian itu berkata benar. Rika memang tidak lama berdiri di depan kamar.

"Tidak apa-apa." Bibirku memasang seringai. "Aku mengerti kekhawatiranmu."

Masih tidak mengubah posisi tubuh, dia mengucapkan terima kasih.

Dasar bodoh. "Sama-sama."

"Baiklah, nona." Rika telah berdiri tegak. Air mukanya juga sudah lebih rileks. "Saya pikir Anda harus lebih banyak istirahat."

Kuanggukkan kepala. "Kau benar-benar perhatian."

Rika menggeleng pelan. "Sudah seharusnya, nona."

Aku tertawa pelan. Sejujurnya bukan menertawakan kalimatku yang dibalas penuh kesetiaan. Tapi lebih-lebih menertawakan frasa 'lebih banyak istirahat.' Harusnya aku yang mengucapkan kalimat itu. Dia yang harus lebih banyak istirahat karena selama ini telah melayani dan mengurus rumah dengan sangat baik.

"Terima kasih sudah datang." Kurendahkan posisi duduk. Hendak berbaring.

"Ah, biar saya bantu." Rika merangsek cepat.

Ia posisikan satu tangannya berada di tengkukku, sedangkan yang lain menyibak selimut.

"Terima kasih." Lengkungan bibirku sedikit menyipitkan mata.

Wajar ka aku mengekspresikan kebahagiaan. Saat-saat aku ingin berbaring dan Rika yang membantu sejujurnya telah kurencanakan. Sesuai prediksi, dia tidak akan membiarkanku bergerak sendiri. Teknik pancingan yang kreatif, kan?

"Sudah menjadi tugas saya melayani Anda sejak pertama kali datang ke rumah ini."

Benar. Sudah menjadi tugasmu untuk melayani aku sampai batas akhir nyawamu.

"Saya permisi." Rika merendahkan tubuh sedikit sebelum berbalik menuju pintu.

Bunyi _tok tok tok_ konstan semakin menjauh. Aku sendiri sudah memejamkan mata bersama selimut tebal mencapai leher. Tugasku sudah selesai. Seperti perjanjian, Sasori yang akan membereskan sentuhan terakhirnya.

Senang sekali. Akhirnya _ending_ yang indah tengah menunggu di depan mata. Begitu Rika tinggal mayat, kekuatan Sasori sepenuhnya pulih, dan ayahku bisa kembali.

Bunyi _tok tok tok_ itu hilang. Pasti Rika sudah sampai di depan satu-satunya jalan keluar ruangan ini. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar pula suara _klek_ sekali. Aku bisa membayangkan dia tengah memutar kenop pintu.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Suara _klek_ itu terdengar sekali lagi. Wajah bingung Rika menari-nari dibenakku. Lalu tak sampai tiga detik seperti tadi, suara yang sama mengudara berulang-ulang.

Tidak seperti bunyi _tok tok tok _sol sepatu yang seirama. Yang ini terkesan lebih cepat dan tidak beraturan. Total ada enam kali suara _klek_. Terdapat jeda diantara tiga kali yang pertama dengan tiga kali yang kedua.

Sebisa mungkin aku menahan tawa yang sudah diujung lidah. Sekarang raut heran Rika pasti telah berubah panik.

"N-nona."

Aku tidak menyahut. Getaran dalam panggilannya bukan lagi karena gugup. Ada ketakutan yang kental disana. Kurasa, sosok malaikat maut sudah terlihat di depan matanya.

Yang berikutnya kudengar bukan hanya suara usaha Rika membuka pintu. Tapi juga desau napas memburu yang saling bersahutan.

Aku terpaksa menyalurkan kikikan geli dalam hati. Kegelisahan telah menutupi akal sehatnya. Dia sudah lupa dengan kondisiku yang tertidur. Untung aku hanya pura-pura. Jadi tetap tidak merasa terganggu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Rika?" Suara berat namun terkendali milik Sasori akhirnya muncul juga, setelah sekian menit mengamati aktifitasku menebar umpan dari dalam bayangan.

"A-Akasuna-san." Saking kagetnya dengan keberadaan Sasori, kegiatannya sampai tertunda. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Dasar bedebah sialan. Kenapa tidak langsung dihabisi saja, sih?

"Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa yang kau lakukan itu dapat mengganggu nona Haruno?"

Seperti biasa. Sasori senang berbelit-belit.

"Padahal kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa nona harus banyak istirahat."

Aku baru menyadari satu fakta baru mengenai Sasori. Ia suka bermain-main atau mungkin lebih tepatnya mempermainkan orang lain. Sama seperti saat ia mengerjaiku dengan berdalih ada sisa bubur.

Tapi untuk kasus ini, dia bersenang-senang bukan untuk memuaskan hatinya. Justru untuk menciutkan nyali Rika yang memang gampang sekali _down_.

"Jadi apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Ya ampun. Benar-benar jahil. Harusnya hal ini tidak perlu makan banyak waktu. Saat laki-laki itu menanyakan hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, aku berani bertaruh jika pada saat itu Rika sudah mandi keringat.

"S-sejak kapan kau ada dikamar ini j-juga Akasuna-s-san?"

Memang hebat. Seperti apa yang kudeskripsikan tadi. Kontrol diri Rika memang lebih baik dari Hinata. Buktinya dia masih mampu menanyakan keheranannya akan keberadaan Sasori.

"Bu-bukankah, kau tidak ikut kesini saat memanggilku di-di da-dapur?"

Kali ini, aku tidak bisa lagi menahan senyumku. Namun masih dengan mata masih terpejam dan tetap tidak bergerak.

"Benarkah? Aku sudah ada disini saat kau belum datang, lho."

Intonasi kaget yang menggelikan. Tentu saja begitu. Sasori kan bukan manusia.

"Masa kau tidak tahu?"

Aku membayangkan Rika tengah menggeleng tak percaya.

"T-tidak mungkin."

Tuh kan.

Sasori terkekeh pelan. "Ya ampun. Kau tahu betapa sakitnya dilupakan?"

Kubekap mulut. Hampir saja tawaku meledak.

"Ah, kelihatannya kau tidak tahu. Kalau begitu akan kutunjukkan bagaimana rasanya."

Berakhir sudah.

"A-apa yang mau kau laku—" Kalimat Rika terputus oleh jeritannya yang teredam. Sasori membekapnya.

Malam ini, Rika maid kesayanganku tengah meregang nyawa. Malam ini juga, Rika maid kesayanganku menjadi kunci pembuka kembalinya ayah. Akhirnya semua penantianku sampai pada batasnya. Semua pengorbananku tidak sia-sia. Buah dari kesabaran memang selalu indah.

Malam ini jadi terasa jauh lebih indah dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Suara kecapan Sasori bagai alunan dawai gitar—terdengar lahap menikmati organ pemompa darah tersebut. Seolah menambah jumlah bunga-bunga dalam dadaku. Semakin melambungkan hatiku yang memang sudah terbang tinggi.

Tidak kusangka. Saat-saat reuniku dengan ayah ternyata jauh lebih mengagumkan dari apa yang selama ini kubayangkan. Saat seperti ini saja rasanya diriku akan meledak, padahal waktu pertemuan belum tiba. Bagaimana jika setelah ini kami saling bertatap muka? Mungkin aku akan langsung berlari memeluknya erat.

~PD~

"Kau sudah selesai, Sasori?" Aku perlu memastikan karena sudah tidak terdengar lagi suara kecapan.

Sunyi.

Apa yang terjadi?

"Aku buka mata, ya."

Sesuai perjanjian sebelum siluman itu memanggil Rika, aku tidak boleh melihatnya sedang makan. Saat aku bertanya kenapa, dia hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang menyuruhku untuk diam. Jadi karena itulah aku memutuskan pura-pura tidur, tanpa tahu alasannya.

Namun walau begitu, aku juga tidak terlalu peduli. Yang penting kan simbiosis mutualismenya. Sasori mendapatkan 'menu' terakhirnya, sedangkan aku bisa segera merengkuh ayah kembali.

Tapi, kenapa tidak ada sahutan larangan? Hening yang justru menyambut perkataanku.

Kemana si brengsek itu?

"Sasori!"

"Sakura?"

Aku terbelalak—tiba-tiba lupa dengan janji tadi. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Warna suara itu bukan milik si putra duyung. Suara itu seperti—bukan seperti. Itu-itu-itu memang suara ayahku?!

Tapi, benarkah beliau? Apakah aku bermimpi setelah secara tidak sadar jatuh tertidur dalam penantian menunggu Sasori selesai. Atau bisa jadi aku tengah berada dalam perangkap iseng bedebah itu lagi?

Kukerjabkan mata berkali-kali. Jika ini memang mimpi, aku tetap ingin terbangun untuk membuat perhitungan dengan Sasori yang telah mengkhianatiku. Jika memang dia kabur, aku bersumpah akan mencarinya lebih dari saat melawan badai.

Atensiku bergulir ke tangan kiri yang kulipat di samping wajah. Aku harus mengetes dimanakah sebanarnya tengah berada. Apakah dalam ilusi atau memang dunia nyata. Lalu dengan cepat dan bertenaga, kucubit tanganku.

Alisku sedikit menukik. Aku terdiam beberapa detik merasakan suatu sensasi sakit pada kulitku yang memerah. Sungguh nyata kah ini? Ku ulangi hal yang sama. Lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi—lima buah jemari merangkum tanganku dari atas.

Aku seolah lupa masih berada di kamar karena sekelilingku yang secara tiba-tiba menjadi putih polos. Keadaan ruangan yang memang sudah senyap semakin menjadi. Aku yang membisu masih berusaha menyusun kembali kesadaran yang telah tercerai berai.

Tangan yang jauh lebih besar dari milikku itu masih kupandangi intens. Kata familiar tidak cukup bila disematkan padaku. Aku tidak mungkin lupa dengan warna kulit kecoklatan karena terbakar matahari ini. Kemudian keriput pada jari-jari tersebut, serta kehangatan yang keluar dari kungkungan lembutnya ini tidak mungkin hilang dari dalam laci memoriku.

Aku menangis dalam diam. Kubiarkan Cuma-Cuma air mata mengalir deras. Sebenarnya, aku sengaja. Aku sudah lelah menahan tangis sejak ayah menghilang. Memang tidak mudah berakting tegar. Tapi keyakinanku yang mengatakan bahwa beliau masih hiduplah yang menjadi penguat.

Kutimpa punggung tangan besar tersebut dengan tangan kiriku. Aku semakin sesenggukan saat berhasil mencium anggota tubuh tersebut.

Ini nyata. Ini benar ayah. Permukaan kulitku masih merekam dengan jelas kasarnya telapak tangan beliau. Aku tidak sedang bermimpi. Aku masih sangat sadar!

Tangisku seketika mengencang saat merasakan tangan lain mengusap pelan kepalaku. Semakin kueratkan genggaman. Ini benar-benar ayah. Aku tidak mungkin lupa kerutinan beliau membelai rambutku hingga tertidur. Gerakannya tidak berubah ritme meski waktu telah berlalu lama.

"Sakura."

Semakin kudalamkan wajahku di telapak tangan itu. Isakanku justru makin parah.

"Sakura, ayah pulang."

Aku membuka mata cepat, disertai kepala yang juga ikut mendongak. Sosok itu terlihat samar karena pengaruh tangis. Namun walau begitu, dapat kulihat pendar bahagia pada irisnya dan aku juga mampu melihat bibirnya yang terangkat tinggi sekali.

"Sakura, ayah rindu padamu."

Segera saja aku bangkit. Kedua tanganku terentang lebar. Dalam satu rengkuhan, leher kokoh tersebut telah masuk ke dalam pelukanku.

"Ayah senang kau baik-baik saja, Saki."

Lidahku kelu. Ingin sekali aku membalas kalimat beliau. Tapi untuk sekedar merangkai kata saja aku sudah tak mampu. Jadilah aku mengangguk keras. Satu-satunya respon yang dapat kuberikan.

Aku merasakan pelukanku yang berbalas. Lalu belaian yang sama, untuk kali ini menyambangi punggungku.

"Syukurlah."

Air mataku semakin deras saat pakaian pada bahu kiriku terasa basah. Tubuhku sendiri bergetar lebih hebat dari sebelumnya.

Kupikir tadi, aku akan menyambutnya dengan pelukan penuh senyum. Tapi ternyata, apa yang direncanakan memang tidak selalu terwujud dengan sesuai. Sekarang, aku justru tidak tahu apakah kata bahagia saja cukup untuk mewakili kedaan ini.

Suara tangis kami saling beradu. Namun tidak ada salah satu yang terdengar lebih keras. Justru saling menyatu. Seolah-olah menguarkan beragam bunga musim semi secara bersamaan. Atmosfer disekelilingku yang digin menjadi lebih hangat. Warna-warna cerah juga mulai dilukis kuas-kuas imajiner dengan indahnya.

Aku sama sekali tidak sedang bermimpi. Semuanya nyata. Tubuh dalam rangkulanku, dua buah lengan yang melingkari punggungku, aroma vanilla khas dari leher besar ini, hingga rambut merah jambu tua dibagian tengkuk. Ayahku kembali. Beliau berada disisiku lagi.

Akhirnya, inilah akhir dari kisahku. Seperti inilah akhir dari usahaku. Tujuanku tercapai. Satu-satunya hal yang paling kuinginkan dalam hidupku telah kembali!

Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih Tuhan. Kau telah menjawab penantianku sepanjang malam.

"Dasar bodoh."

Jantungku diremas kuat. Tangisku lenyap. Mataku membola besar.

Apa? Kenapa-Kenapa aku bisa mendengar suara Sasori sedekat ini?

"Sakura, sakura, sakura."

Tenaga di rangkulanku melemah. Ada apa ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Fungsi telingaku masih sangat baik. Kenapa suara Sasori berada tepat disampingku?

"Kenapa kau bisa mendengar suaraku sedekat ini? Maksudmu apa?"

Lagi?!

Kulirikkan mata ke kiri karena kepala ayah menjadi penghalang. Tapi sama sekali bukan masalah karena jarak pandangku tetap tidak terhalangi apapun. Aku masih bisa melihat keadaan diarah sana. Dia tidak ada. Tidak ada siapapun selain jendela yang tutup rapat oleh selambu merah tua.

Aku putar kepala ke kanan. Kugigit bibir bawah. Tidak ada juga. Satu-satunya sosok manusia disisi sebelah sini hanya Rika yang terbujur kaku dalam kubangan darah.

Lalu dimana Sasori bersembunyi?

"Ah, kau benar-benar bodoh Sakura."

Tubuhku menegang. Tidak mungkin. Untuk kejadian ini, inilah yang dinamakan mimpi.

Suara kekehannya terdengar. Mustahil. Bulu-bulu halus di tengkukku meremang hebat. Aku tahu dimana Sasori berada. Tanganku sepenuhnya terkulai. Dengan pelan, kutolehkan wajah ke kiri. Kepalaku serasa di lantai sedangkan kakiku berada di langit-langit begitu aku bersitatap dengan hazel di balik bahu kiriku.

Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin! Yang ada disebelahku ini ayah! Ini ayah! Ini ayah!

Deretan gigi rata tersebut nampak. "Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, Saki."

Aku berteriak histeris. Namun sayang tidak lepas karena Sasori sudah terlebih dahulu membekap mulutku.

* * *

To be continued

16


	5. The Last Chapter

Sekelilingku biru. Hamparan luas di depanku biru. Aku menoleh ke kiri biru. Aku berpaling ke kanan biru juga. Kebelakang apa lagi. Yang berbeda hanya ketika aku menunduk. Meski dibawah sana sama birunya, namun aku mendapati warna putih kecoklatan.

Setidaknya cukup menyegarkan pandangan selain hanya biru yang jika dilihat semakin lama, ternyata cukup monoton juga. Bukan berarti warna yang identik sebagai pendingin mata itu jelek. Namun dengan kehadiran padanan lain, keindahan warna biru itu sendiri terlihat semakin terpancarkan.

Tapi sejujurnya, kenapa aku berpendapat demikian adalah karena warna itu semakin kesini semakin terkesan misterius. Sedikit lama saja aku fokuskan mata pada hamparan tak bertiang ini, nun jauh disana, warnanya terlihat memekat. Seolah menyembunyikan suatu bahaya tersembunyi. Cantik namun berbisa.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, aku berada dimana, ya? Tempat ini seperti di bawah air—kugelengkan kepalaku. Tidak mungkin aku bisa bernapas normal tanpa tabung oksigen jika memang berada di dalam air. Namun, yang dibawah sana memang pasir pantai dan helai rambut merah jambuku berantakan melambai-lambai anggun sudah menjadi bukti.

Kuangkat tangan kanan. Jika rambutku terasa kering berarti ini bukan di dalam air, melainkan tengah berada di luar angkasa kedap udara—aku terbelalak. Tanganku berhenti di depan wajah—lebih tepatnya sengaja kuurungkan niat mencari kebenaran tempatku berada sekarang, karena aku menemukan satu kenyataan mencengangkan hanya dari salah satu anggota tubuh ini.

Kenapa warna biru itu terlihat menembus kulit hingga tulangku? Kenapa warna biru muda dengan biru pekat nun jauh disana tampak menyatu dengan tanganku? Kenapa tanganku terlihat transparan?

Ah, mustahil. Rasa-rasanya salah satu saraf penglihatanku konslet, atau ada debu kecil yang masuk. Kuputuskan mengucek kedua mata. Tapi tetap saja. Pekikanku tertahan di tenggorokan setelah memeriksa dada, perut, hingga kaki. Aku memang tembus pandang!

Ya Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi? Kenapa dengan tubuhku ini? Apa aku sudah mati? Tapi jika memang begitu, aku tidak ingat oleh apa atau siapa nyawaku tercabut—sebentar. Sebentar, sebentar dulu. Aku ingat. Aku tahu si biang kerok yang menbuatku seperti ini.

Sebelumnya, setelah Rika tewas, aku bertemu dengan ayah. Tapi terjadi lah keanehan luar biasa. Entah Sasori telah menyihirku atau apa, sosok yang kukira ayah justru putra duyung brengsek itu sendiri. Aku yang kelewat senang dengan reuni kami, berteriak tak terima. Tapi ia berhasil menutup mulutku.

Waktu itu, aku hanya bisa menggeleng tak percaya—karena tubuhku berada dalam pelukan Sasori. Dengan paksaan, ia mengarahkan matanya padaku. Dia bilang hendak menunjukkan suatu kebenaran padaku. Tidak sempat bertanya, tahu-tahu aku sudah berada di tempat ini dan dalam kondisi amat halus.

Apa yang si brengsek itu rencanakan? Kebenaran atau justru halusinasi lagi yang ia tampakkan? Entahlah. Aku merasa sangsi ingin mempercayainya lagi. Kupejamkan mata. Aku harus segera tersadar. Bedebah itu tidak akan mempermainkankku untuk kesekian lagi.

Fokus fokus. Bayangkan sebuah titik hitam disuatu kertas polos putih. Bayangkan titik itu menyedotku. Mulai masuk kedalam, semakin dalam, semakin tenggelam—suara deru mesin memecah konsentrasiku. Aku menggeram kesal. Ada apa lagi sih?!

Bayangan sebuah benda menutupiku dari atas. Aku mendongak. Ada apa gerangan?

Sebuah papan putih tulang bermoncong runcing. Gelombang serta gelembung-gelembung kecil diciptakan oleh baling-baling dibagian belakang yang berputar cepat. Membuat air disekelilingku berombak. Tak ayal juga, tubuhku bergoyang-goyang pelan ke atas dan bawah. Aku tahu benda apa itu. Sebuah pesiar kecil.

Berarti benar, aku memang ada di dalam air. Sebab kenapa aku bisa menghirup udara dengan normal, ialah karena sejak awal keberadaanku sendiri memang _immortal_. Kebenaran seperti apa yang hendak Sasori tunjukkan, sih?

Suara mesin lenyap setelah gerungannya semakin pelan dan pelan. Baling-baling itu berhenti membuat pola di air. Tapi tubuhku masih terombang ambing oleh sisa gaya yang dihantarkan benda tersebut.

Kemudian keheningan kembali menyergap. Tapi aku tidak lantas menurunkan tatapan. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dilakukan penumpang pesiar ini. Apakah mereka ingin memancing, _diving,_ atau melakukan hal lain?

Tidak mungkin mereka sengaja menghentikan perjalanan, meski tidak menutup kemungkinan jika kapal ini kehabisan bahan bakar. Tapi aku tidak mendengar pekik kepanikan atau kelontangan pada geladak dari kaki-kaki yang tergesa mengisi ulang tangki solar.

Apa yang mereka inginkan disini? Aku mencoba menerka-nerka kembali.

Tempatku berada hanya menyajikan pasir pantai. Kalau begitu, badan air ini tidak seberapa jauh dari daratan. Kutaksir kedalaman mulai permukaan sampai ke bawah sekitar 3-15 meter.

Lingkungannya sepi. Tidak ada ikan-ikan kecil yang berseliweran. Tidak ada pula terumbu karang. Tebing serta palung gelap malah jauh dari panggangan—_impossible._ Benda-benda keras tersebut tidak bisa terbentuk di perairan dangkal.

Memancing? Aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang menertawakan mereka. Menyelam? Untuk apa? Mencari koin jatuh? Sungguh, banyak manusia kelewat lucu di dunia ini.

Apa yang mereka inginkan disini? Tapi ngomong-ngomong, ini laut apa ya?

_"Baiklah. Ini tempatnya."_

Jika aku memiliki telinga kucing, ujung-ujungnya pasti langsung berdiri saat mendengar suara berat tadi. Sekarang saja fokusku meruncing. Tiket emas! Jika begini kan, aku pasti tahu tujuan mereka kemari.

_"Sudah sesuai dengan tanda?" _Pria lain yang kali ini bertanya.

_"Ya. Coba lihat." _Lelaki pertama menyahut lagi. Kurasa, dia tengah menunjuk suatu benda untuk memperjelas jawabannya.

_"Posisi kita benar di 38.322° lintang utara dan 142.349° bujur timur."_

Sedetil itu? Berarti mereka kesini bukan untuk—tunggu. Aku mengenal koordinat itu. Jika benar, berarti ini memang…

_"Bagus. Berarti kita bisa langsung memulai penandaan."_

Eh? Apa? Siapa tadi? Bahkan dalam mimpi pun aku sangat mengenal suara lelaki yang terakhir berbicara.

_"Seperti yang sudah kujelaskan di markas, salah satu bagian dari teluk Sendai ini masuk kedalam proyek benteng anti tsunami kita."_

Tanganku menutup mulut. Itu ayahku! Benar sekali! Aku amat tahu warna suaranya! Lalu dia bilang apa? Teluk Sendai?! B-berarti benar. 38.322° lintang utara dan 142.349° bujur timur adalah tempatku Kuliah Kerja Nyata.

Dengan kondisi yang sepi makhluk hidup seperti ini? Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka. Yang kutahu, teluk ini memiliki panorama bawah laun yang indah. Apa mungkin eksplorasiku waktu itu belum cukup dalam, ya?

Ah, aku juga baru ingat. Pada waktu itu, ayah berada di tempat ini juga untuk mengurus proyek benteng anti tsunaminya. Ya, ampun. Kenapa aku jadi lupa hal-hal sepenting ituu—hee?! Jika diatas sana adalah ayahku yang baru saja membahas perihal proyek benteng anti tsunaminya, berarti kesimpulan dari kondisi ini adalah aku berada di masa lalu dan itu berarti juga, sesaat sebelum air laut tumpah ke daratan?!

Aku mendesah tidak menyangka. Hebat sekali Sasori itu. Jika memang ada sesuatu dari kisah pada masa ini, berarti aku harus menguping baik-baik apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan. Segera kukembalikan atensi ke kapal

_"Kita akan menyelam ke dalam untuk memeriksa apakah sudut-sudut di perairan ini aman atau tidak."_

Hening. Kumanfaatkan untuk memahami situasi di atas. Mulai dari kata 'penandaan' di awal tadi, sisi lain teluk yang masuk dalam wilayah proyek, hingga rencana menyelam untuk memeriksa keamanan. Apakah memeriksa keamanan yang mereka maksud itu seperti mensterilkan lokasi pembangunan dari makhluk hidup atau memastikan keamanan limbah bagi ekosistem dan juga pemukiman warga? Kurasa begitu.

_"Jika sudah yakin, kalian tancapkan besi merah ini." _

Sepertinya ayah tengah menuding atau mengacungkan besi merah yang ia maksud.

_"Tenang saja Akira, arus disini tenang. Besi ini tidak akan mudah terlepas."_

Kurasame Akira. Ternyata arsitek itu menjadi salah satu anggota tim periset lokasi ini. Kalau ada dia, berarti pasti Shinjiro Toyama dan Alisa Yuki juga turut serta. Aku bisa menebak demikian karena ayah pernah menceritakan kelompok kerjanya yang terdiri dari tiga orang insinyur muda. Selain itu aku cukup mengenal mereka karena ketiga orang itu sering sekali main ke rumah. Sekedar untuk mendiskusikan pekerjaan atau hanya berkunjung di akhir pekan. Kehadiran mereka yang selalu meramaikan rumah sudah bagai kakak-kakakku saja.

_"Saya mengerti, ketua."_

Sepertinya Akira-nii menampakkan wajah keraguan sehingga ayah berkata demikian.

_"Bagus. Semuanya paham?"_

_"Paham." _Mereka menjawab serempak.

_"Kalau begitu, pasang masker oksigen kalian. Kita akan berpencar ke empat arah mata angin sejauh lima meter. Periksa wilayah masing-masing dengan teliti. Tetap waspada dan hati-hati. Jika salah satu dari kalian sudah selesai lebih dulu, silakan naik duluan."_

_"Siap, ketua!" _Kali ini mereka menyahut lantang.

Siluet telapak kaki berselaput yang pertama kali muncul di pinggiran kapal sebelum sesosok tubuh utuh menceburkan diri. Mereka berurutan. Yang pertama kali kukenali adalah Shinjiro Toyama. Rambut peraknya yang dikuncir rendah menjadi penanda. Kemudian disusul Kurasame Akira. Lagi-lagi aku tahu dari helai biru dongker ikalnya. Di urutan ketiga, satu-satunya wanita di tim ini, Alisa Yuki yang berambut merah pendek sebahu. Lalu yang terakhir, barulah ayahku.

Kuputuskan mengikuti mereka yang masih terus menyelam mendekati pasir. Aku baru sadar. Sepertinya jarak dasar dengan permukaannya air sekitar lima meter. Tidak terlalu dalam dan tidak juga terlalu dangkal.

Mereka berempat berhenti. Mengambil posisi melayang di kedalaman yang kutaksir sekitar tiga meter. Masing-masing berada di tempatnya. Toyama-san menghadap searah kepala kapal, Akira-san di sisi kanan, Yuki-_nee_ di sebelah kiri, dan ayah dibagian belakang. Empat arah mata angin.

_"Tetap hati-hati dan waspada. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu bahaya seperti apa yang akan datang. Perhatikan juga jarum penunjuk kapasitas oksigen kalian. Jangan berenang lebih dari lima meter seperti ketentuan. Jangan sampai salah satu dari kalian menyusahkanku atau perusahaan dengan bertindak lancang. Jika menemukan sesuatu, hubungi aku. Akan kuputuskan bagaimana yang terbaik. Mengerti?"_

Ayah memberi _briefing _tambahan. Ternyata sudah terpasang alat komunikasi di masker oksigen masing-masing. Sama seperti di permukaan, ketiga orang itu menyahut serempak. Mantap dan penuh keyakinan.

_"Baiklah. Mulai!"_

Sedetik setelah aba-aba tersebut, keempat orang itu menyelam lagi. Menjauhi titik temu. Menuntaskan jarak yang tersisa.

Kalau mereka hanya tinggal menancapkan besi tersebut, berarti sebelumnya daerah ini sudah disisir, kan. Berarti sama saja dengan memeriksa ulang. Apa ada keraguan ya, sehingga ayah begitu mewanti-wanti? Perasaanku sendiri juga tidak enak.

Mereka sudah sampai. Justru telah berenang lurus pelan dengan kepala tertunduk. Sungguh-sungguh teliti menyusuri permukaan pasir. Memeriksa apakah di daerah ini benar-benar sudah potensial untuk proyek pembangunan atau belum.

Besi sewarna darah di tangan masing-masing yang sempat kulihat tadi sedikitnya berjumlah lima buah. Menurut perhitunganku, jika ayah tadi mengatakan untuk tidak berenang lebih dari lima meter, berarti besi itu akan ditancapkan sebagai tanda bahwa dalam radius tersebut lingkungan sudah bersih setiap satu meter.

Kutolehkan kepala bergantian ke Toyama-san, Akira-san, Yuki-_nee_ dan ayah. Namun entah kenapa mataku justru terfokus pada Akira-san. Ada perasaan resah tak beralasan ketika tadi atensiku sampai padanya. Aku bukan seorang indigo, tapi aku selalu percaya dengan _feeling_ku. Seperti misalnya keraguanku saat mengincar Takahiro Rei.

Aku berenang menyusul Akira-san. Lebih baik kubuktikan sendiri benar tidaknya. Kegundahanku lebih kuat mengarah padanya. Mungkin aku bisa menemukan 'kebenaran' yang dimaksud Sasori.

_"Ketua Haruno, aku menemukan sesuatu!"_

Pekikan berpadu dengan gemeresak itu terdengar saat aku setengah jalan. Di depanku, Akira-san berhenti berenang. Dia terpaku memandang sesuatu entah apa. Kugerakkan kaki lebih kencang lagi. Aku harus tahu ada apa disana, dan lagi perasaanku mengatakan bahwa itulah sumber dari kegelisahan tak bertuan ini.

_"Ada apa?"_

Suara ayah menyahut dari seberang sana. Tetap tenang namun terkonsentrasi. Aku yakin kalau beliau juga memutuskan berhenti berenang.

Sedikit lagi sampai. Kutambah kecepatan.

_"Ada seekor polip—calon terumbu karang."_

Tepat waktu. Aku telah melayang sejengkal di belakang Akira-san. Tepat waktu juga dengan saat pria ini melaporkan temuannya. Mataku terbelalak begitu sampai.

Disana, calon terumbu karang itu masih sangat kecil. Dia tak berkawan. Hanya terdiri dari satu tubuh berbentuk tabung. Mulutnya yang berada di atas melambai-lambaikan tentakel halus. Tempat tubuh bagian bawahnya menempel cukup sebuah karang kecil.

Potensial sekali. Jika dibiarkan oleh waktu tanpa gangguan, aku yakin makhluk ini akan berkembang menjadi kumpulan hutan bawah laut yang elok. Dia akan mengundang banyak satwa kecil untuk bertempat tinggal untuk tergabung dalam keluarga besar ekosistem ini. Akan ada banyak warna yang fantastis.

Ayah pasti memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku. Proyek benteng anti tsunami ini akan dibatalkan karena ada jentik-jentik makhluk hidup. Beliau pasti lebih memilih menjaga salah satu perairan bumi ini untuk tidak memperparah kerusakan alam.

_"Tolong deskripsikan." _Kali ini, suara ayah bernada lebih serius lagi. Dia jelas penasaran.

_"Masih berbentuk tabung. Kecil sekali."_

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Kenapa penjabaran Akira-san ringkas sekali? Tidakkah kau lihat kecantikan makhluk itu? Harusnya kau mengatakan kepada ayahku bahwa ada garis-garis kekuningan dibagian dalam tentakelnya.

Ya, ampun. Apakah setiap pekerja yang tengah serius akan berucap seringkas tadi? Sebagai orang laut, harusnya Akira-san juga lebih respek terhadap keindahan sesibuk apapun.

_"Apa yang harus saya lakukan, ketua? Saya tidak bisa memasang tanda disini." _

Tidak ada jawaban. Ayah tengah menimbang. Aku menanti dengan dada bertalu keras. Kupikir Akira-san juga tengah merasakan hal yang sama.

Apa yang harus dilakukan? Aku sendiri bisa menebak jika ayah pasti lebih tertarik dengan calon terumbu karang itu daripada proyek ini. Kemungkinannya bertindak tanpa perasaan sangatlah sedikit. Aku amat mengenalnya.

_"Terobos saja."_

Jantungku melorot ke lambung.

_"Tapi, kenapa?"_

Tidak mungkin.

Hening.

Debaran di dadaku tidak lagi menyeksakkan bahagia. Apa maksud perkataan ayah tadi?

_"Jepang sangat membutuhkan proyek ini. Bagian dari teluk Sendai ini berada dalam lempeng bumi yang potensial bergeser. Jika tidak dibangun pelindung, seluruh peraban bangsa kita dikhawatirkan akan musnah lambat laun."_

Kepalaku pusing. Tidak mungkin. Kenapa seperti ini?

_"Apa ada pertanyaan, Akira?"_

Kumohon menolaklah Akira-san. Aku tahu kau sangat keberatan. Alismu yang menukik tidak bisa membohongiku. Tolong katakan sesuatu. Tolong—

"_Tidak, ketua." _

Besi itu menembus tubuh lemah polip itu. Menghancurkan telak karang tempat menempelnya pula sedangkan aku menjerit tertahan.

Dasar bodoh! Kau munafik! Kau bahkan memejamkan mata saat melakukannya!

_"Bagus. Teruskan tugasmu."_

_"Baik."_

Aku menangis tanpa suara. Kenapa ayah melakukan hal sekejam itu? Ingatanku memutar ulang saat masa kanak-kanak. Waktu ketika kami berlayar berdua. Aku tidak lupa cerahnya ekspresi ayah saat menceritakan kisah-kisah kelam laut.

Kemudian, beralih ketika kami menyelam bersama. Masih jelas dalam benakku bagaimana ayah semangat menunjuk pemandangan kejar-kejaran ikan badut yang keluar masuk jemari berpori terumbu karang dewasa.

Aku juga tahu benar bagaimana syahdunya wajah ayah saat menatap _sun set _di galangan. Salah satu keelokan lain yang suka kupehatikan selain tidurnya penguasa siang tersebut.

Lalu bagaimana bisa kejadian barusan terjadi?

_"Oh iya. Aku baru ingat. Abaikan saja segala bentuk bibit makhluk hidup. Mereka justru akan menjadi penghambat pembangunan ini."_

Kututup kedua telinga. Kupejamkan juga mata. Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa ayah bisa berkata jahat begitu?!

_"Dimengerti, ketua."_

Dunia seolah diputar hebat. Seperti terserang vertigo, aku mengerang menahan pusing yang menggila. Ada apa lagi ini? Apakah ini saat-saat tsunami itu datang? Pamali telah merusak laut? Tapi tidak ada suara gemuruh air. Mungkinkah hanya aku seorang yang mengalami ini?

Kupaksakan membuka kelopak mata. Tidak ada lagi Akira-san. Sepertinya sudah kembali melakukan pemeriksaan. Yang tersisa hanya aku, besi merah, dan si polip malang.

Pandanganku memburam lagi. Tidak bisa menahan tangis. Inikah kisah sebenarnya? Inikah yang hendak Sasori tunjukkan? Inikah mengapa waktu itu Sasori menarik tenggelam ayah?

Tidak kualihkan mata saat cahaya putih perlahan menyelimuti. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku merasa sangat kecewa pada ayah.

Besi merah yang menembus polip tinggal nama itu telah seluruhnya menghilang. Yang ada di depanku hanya putih. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku tidak lagi mengenal beliau.

Pandanganku langsung menggelap. Bagai lampu mati. Lalu sedetik kemudian, kembali menyala lagi. Namun kali ini, tidak lagi dengan pemandangan mengenaskan tersebut. Dua pasang iris hazel buram lah yang terpampang sangat dekat sebagai gantinya.

Punggungku mengentak kasur. Dadaku naik turun cepat. Goyangan pelan pada kasurku menjadi tanda hilangnya satu beban. Sasori beranjak dari duduk dan kini wajahnya telah berada di atasku sejauh satu depa. Aku yakin dia tengah tersenyum miring puas meski tatapanku tidak jelas karena air mata yang belum mau berhenti.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Ayahmu tidak sebaik yang kau kira."

Isakanku pecah. Apa yang harus kukatakan? Entahlah.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Fiction © Sakura Hanami

.

.

.

Putra Duyung

.

.

.

Sasori A. and Sakura. H

Rate: M for gore content

Genre: Fantasy, gore, romance

**Warning: OOC, Miss Typo, etc.**

.

.

.

For SasoSaku Event

A Lifetime of Memories III

Places and Space: Sea

* * *

The Last Chapter

.

.

.

Aku menggerung marah. Punggungkku bangkit. Kedua tanganku terangkat, menggapai kerah pakaian Sasori. Kuakui refleknya bagus. Dia tidak sampai terjatuh saat kutarik tiba-tiba. Justru aku yang seolah mendudukkan diri dengan berpegangan padanya.

Wajah pria itu berubah keras. Senyumnya terlipat. Cengkeramanku masih belum kulepaskan. Sengaja mangadu sorotan mata. Aku menatapnya marah. Sedangkan Sasori sedikit terlihat berbeda. Seperti tengah mengusahakan ketenangan menyelip diantara emosinya.

Jika kejadian yang lalu-lalu, ketika seperti ini, fokusnya menerawang. Tak ambil peduli dengan amarahku yang hampir muncrat. Memilih tak acuh. Cara diam yang paling manjur mengurungkan niatku menyemprotnya lebih dari sumpah serapah.

Tapi tidak dengan sekarang. Dia terlihat lebih hidup.

"Kau berbohong." Aku mendesis penuh api. "Apa yang kau tunjukkan tadi hanya karanganmu saja. Iya kan?" Pertanyaan memastikan di akhir kukeluarkan dengan teriakan.

Sasori tidak menyahut sepatah katapun. Aku menunggu kejelasan langsung dari mulutnya.

Keningku berkedut heran saat kudapati dua puluh detik kemudian, ternyata Sasori justru mendengus geli. Dia bergurau? Kurang ajar sekali diwaktu seperti ini!

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?!"

Kali ini, dengusannya bertransformasi menjadi kikikan tertahan. "Tentu saja menertawakan kebodohanmu."

Bola mataku bergerak-gerak tak percaya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Mungkin sebenarnya kau lebih pantas disebut gila, ya." Sasori memegang sisi kanan wajahku.

Dahiku semakin terlipat. Separuh tak terima, separuh lagi karena bingung. Apa yang dia maksud? Ucapannya berputar-putar.

"Harusnya kau tahu jika aku tetaplah makhluk ciptaan Kami-sama."

Tetaplah makhluk ciptaan Kami-sama? Kuabaikan ibu jarinya yang mengusap pelan pipi basahku. Hal yang lebih penting adalah menebak-nebak kemana arah pembicaraannya. Apakah ini berhubungan dengan ayah?

"Tentu saja, apa yang kukatakan berhubungan dengan ayahmu, Sakura."

Konsentrasiku menajam. Oke cukup. Akan kutunggu sampai Sasori menuntaskan seluruh kalimatnya. Lebih baik ia yang menjelaskan daripada memungkinkan hal yang kebenarannya masih diragukan.

Dia tersenyum pendek. Entah untuk apa, aku benar-benar tidak mau susah-susah berpikir lagi.

"Harusnya kau sadar sejak awal bahwa aku tetap tidak mungkin menghidupkan lagi orang yang sudah mati."

Bola mataku melebar. Orang yang sudah mati?

"Maksudmu, ayahku sudah meninggal?"

Sasori menipiskan bibir. Menjadi segaris lagi. Kembali tidak ada suara dan aku masuk lagi dalam penantian yang memacu adrenalin. Namun, aku melanggar keteguhan hati untuk bersabar menanti jawaban. Aku tidak terbiasa pasrah dalam keadaan.

Jadilah, kutelusuri lebih jauh melalui irisnya. Kuselami hingga titik terdalam, dan akhirnya aku tahu bahwa kebisuan Sasori yang berjalan cukup lama kali ini sudah memberikan jawaban yang kumaksud.

Cengkeramanku melemah. Keraguanku luruh. Berarti, keputusan ayah yang lebih memilih proyek, bukan suatu kebohongan. Lantas, apakah ayahku sudah meninggal, juga sudah Sasori jawab dengan jawaban yang paling baik. Diam adalah tanda 'ya'.

"Tidak." Aku menggeleng pelan sekali sebelum kembali memberi tenaga pada jari-jemariku. "Lalu kenapa kau bilang padaku akan mengembalikan ayah?!" Aku berteriak lagi. Kutarik kerahnya semakin dekat. "Kenapa kau membohongiku?!"

_Tik._ Sasori belum menjawab. Seolah memberiku waktu menata napas yang keluar masuk kasar.

_Tik. _ "Memangnya kau akan langsung percaya padaku?"

Ingin sekali aku menguburkannya hidup-hidup.

"Aku percaya padamu—"

"—Kau manusia munafik yang menyedihkan, Sakura."

Kata-kataku di_stop_ mendadak. Suara seperti tercekik pelan tercipta di tenggorokanku tanpa bisa dicegah.

Sasori menatapku lamat-lamat. Hazelnya yang memancarkan kilatan bak mata pisau itu seperti tengah mengulitiku. Perlahan mencoba membuka isi sanubariku.

"Aku sudah bilang bahwa ayahmu tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Tapi kau tetap tidak percaya dan justru selalu memaksaku mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Tubuhku panas. Kalimat Sasori serupa tombak khayal dengan ujung hangus mengepulkan asap. Menghunus akurat ke arahku. Langsung menancap melalui mulut hingga anus. Panasnya melumpuhkan hingga ke syaraf terkecil. Bahkan aku merasa tulangku ikut melepuh.

"Yang kukatakan diawal pertemuan kita adalah faktanya. Jika kau ingin protes perihal syarat lima buah jantung yang harus kau kumpulkan, sehingga memaksamu menjadi seorang pembunuh, sekarang kukatakan bahwa semua itu adalah permainan yang kau buat sendiri."

Tanganku terjatuh lemas. Tinggal menyisakan keriput pada kerah kemejanya, serta dasi yang sedikit miring ke kiri—berubah posisi.

Aku tidak mungkin lupa dengan hari dimana Sasori pertama kali kutempatkan di _seaworld_ mini. Pertanyaan pertama yang langsung kutuntut darinya adalah dimana ayahku. Jawabannya waktu itu adalah beliau sudah tiada. Tapi aku menolak percaya karena bagiku, kejujuran jelas jauh dari pelaku hilangnya beliau. Penjara sudah pasti penuh jika semua tersangka mengakui perbuatan mereka.

Tidak hanya sekali itu saja. Aku terus menanyai Sasori pertanyaan yang sama esoknya dan esoknya lagi. Hingga pada suatu hari, dia mengatakan bahwa ayahku akan ia pulangkan.

Tatapanku semakin turun perlahan. Kedutan dahiku mulai mengendur. Akal sehatku dikembalikan dengan cara paksa. Ditampar oleh fakta masa lalu dan pembelaan Sasori yang sejujurnya bagai kunci perak dari sebuah pintu emas. Pintu emas yang kelewat kokoh. Karena kubangun dengan modal kekeras kepalaan dan keegoisan.

Ini lebih dari menyedihkan. Aku kalah dalam _game_ yang kuciptakan sendiri. Kukira bidak-bidak yang kupasang sudah berada di posisi yang benar. Kukira strategiku akan membawa kemenangan. Tapi nyatanya Sasori justru memiliki dua kartu as sekaligus. Bahkan dia telah menggusur bidak rajaku cukup dengan kuda bahkan tanpa menyentuh pion yang lain.

Kuhela napas pendek. Aku teringat satu hal. Satu hal yang amat penting. "Berarti kau memanfaatkanku?"

Rahangku mengeras. Kedua tanganku mengepal. Berusaha menguatkan batin. Jika jawabannya memang benar, entah harus sebutan hina seperti apa lagi yang cocok untuknya. Kata bangsat atau brengsek saja kurasa tidak cukup. "Apa tujuanmu memintaku membawakan lima buah jantung jika ternyata sejak awal kau memang tidak memiliki kuasa apapun untuk memulangkan ayahku?"

Aku mendongak. Langsung kucengkeram lengan kirinya. "Apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya?!" Untuk kesekian kali dalam malam ini, aku membentak meluapkan amarah.

Sama saja dengan beberapa menit yang lalu. Sasori menertawakanku pelan sejenak. Menikmati momen-momen dimana kuinjak-injak harga diri, diatas kebingunganku sendiri.

Entah apa yang baginya lucu dari diriku dan setiap kali dia melakukan hal ini, perasaanku berangsur-angsur buruk.

"Kau pasti masih ingat bahwa putra duyung sepertiku disebut sebagai tentara bawah laut, bukan?"

Aku sengaja mempersilahkannya bicara. Sasori pasti tahu isi kepalaku.

"Ayahmu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak contoh orang-orang yang harus menerima akibatnya karena telah terbukti merusak kelestarian alam."

Ya, itu sudah jelas.

"Sebenarnya targetku hanyalah ayahmu. Tapi ternyata kau yang berhasil menemukan putri duyung, meresahkan warga laut."

Ya, aku memang berhasil memotret putri duyung saat dalam usaha memburu Sasori. Tapi kan, mereka bukan prioritasku.

"Meski para wanita kami bukan prioritasmu, kau telah lancang memasukkan foto-foto mereka sehingga banyak sekali orang yang hampir mengetahui keberadaan kami."

Lancang? Hampir mengetahui? Apa-apaan ini. "Mereka tidak percaya sepatah katapun yang dikeluarkan mulutku. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan bahwa hal tersebut meresahkan."

Dia terkekeh lagi. Kali ini dengan kepala menggeleng pelan. "Kau memang bodoh. Kau tidak tahu kan, jika orang-orang seluruh pesisir Jepang ini mempercayaimu?"

Aku terhenyak. Orang-orang seluruh pesisir Jepang?

"Aku yakin kau pasti tidak memeriksa sampai ke rakyat kecil buta internet."

Astaga. Ini diluar dugaan.

"Mereka rela berhari-hari diatas perahu kayu. Bermalam tanpa mengenal lelah. Menyebar jaring terpanjang dan terbaik mereka. Ambisinya tak jauh beda denganmu. Tapi tentu saja kalian berbeda tujuan."

Aku lupa jika masyarakat pesisir yang notabene adalah orang-orang dahulu, dengan pemikiran tradisional dan masih mempercayai adanya mitos meski kebenarannya belum terbukti, adalah satu-satunya kelompok warga yang tidak menyangkalku.

"Karena kau menjadi pelopor bagi mereka maka aku diutus untuk memberimu pelajaran."

Muncul lagi satu pertanyaan lain setelah yang lain gugur. "Tapi bukankah kau—kalian tidak menampakkan wujud? Kenapa aku yang harus disalahkan dengan sebutan telah menganggu privasi?"

"Yang kau pikirkan memang hanya urusanmu sendiri. Salah satu dari nelayan haus harta itu pernah secara tidak sengaja menjaring putri duyung cilik. Untung saja temanku yang menangkap sinyal pertolongan dari anak itu bisa menyelamatkannya."

Kepalaku panas. Posisiku terjepit. "Kalau begitu yang salah adalah kalian para dewasa yang tidak bisa mengawasi anak-anak!" Enak saja menyalahkanku. Sudah lalai, sembarangan mengkambing hitamkan orang lain.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu saja. Seorang anak kecil manusia pun, semakin dilarang maka semakin penasaran."

Aku mendengus. "Tetap kalian yang salah!"

"Tentu saja kau yang salah. Karena anak kecil itu adalah cucu raja laut!"

Kumundurkan punggung. Setengah kaget karena Sasori balas membentak padahal sebelumnya dia tidak pernah lepas kontrol, sedangkan setengahnya lagi karena _shock _dengan fakta terakhir.

"T-tidak bisa. Tetap salah kalian—kh!"

Kugigit bibir bawah saat Sasori mengangkat daguku sedikit kasar. Kengerian mulai meliputiku. Dari jarak sedekat ini, dia terlihat lebih seram.

"Kau tahu apa harga dari keegoisan?"

"L-lepaskan aku." Dengan kedua tangan gemetar, aku hanya mampu menyentuh pergelangan tangannya. Tidak kesampaian untuk menepis. Tenagaku hilang tak berbekas.

Tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda seringaiannya muncul. Air mukanya bak seekor harimau yang kegirangan memojokkan kelinci kecil. Bengis yang mengabutkan sumringah.

"Itulah alasan kenapa aku memintamu untuk memberiku lima buah jantung. Supaya aku bisa mendapatkan kaki manusia dan membayar semua keegoisanmu."

Desisannya serupa sembilu, hanya saja tak tampak. Aku menangis tanpa suara. Rupanya meski sudah berusaha mempersiapkan diri, aku tetap saja merasa kecewa.

Menyedihkan. Tujuanku sama sekali tidak tercapai kemanapun. Aku justru masuk ke dalam pintu yang salah, dimana sudah ada banyak buaya kelaparan menungguku dibaliknya.

Selama ini aku sudah salah sangka. Terlalu sombong juga. Kupikir hanya aku seorang manusia kreatif disini. Menyusun ide, memperalat satu dua orang, berakting amat memukau hingga tanpa sadar nilaiku sebagai manusia menjadi amat turun.

Rupa-rupanya, ada orang lain yang jauh lebih—entahlah aku harus menyebutnya apa. Perencanaannya jauh lebih matang dariku, dan karena perhitungannya yang kelewat masak tersebut, cukup dengan sedikit usaha, bintang kejora berhasil ia raih tanpa perlu merangkak tertatih.

"Kau harus membayar semua keegoisanmu dengan keegoisan juga, Sakura."

Air mataku semakin deras. Kukuatkan cengkeraman yang nyatanya tetap sia-sia. Justru semakin goyah. "Tolong, jangan—"

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu kamarku menjeblak terbuka. Gerudukan sepatu masuk membawa keributan yang membingungkan. Mataku bergerak-gerak tak mengerti, heran sekaligus takut. Pemilik kaki bersol tebal berat tersebut rupanya adalah orang-orang bertopi permukaan datar serta berkemeja lengan panjang biru laut yang ditempeli beberapa _badge_ di beberapa bagian. Rompi anti peluru biru dongker membuat tubuh mereka semakin berisi. Dalam sekejab, mereka sudah membentuk setengah lingkaran dengan senapan otomatis yang langsung mengarah lurus. Menjadikanku sebagai pusatnya.

"Nona Haruno Sakura, Anda ditahan atas tuduhan pembunuhan berencana serta mutilasi dari saudara Takahiro Rei." Salah satu pria yang berdiri di tengah barisan mengutarakan tujuan mereka kemari dengan lantang.

Tubuhku terbujur kaku, kecuali kepala. Aku menggeleng tak percaya. Menghamburkan air mata ke kiri dan kanan. Ini salah. Alibiku sempurna. Takahiro Rei dibuat seolah-olah menghilang—napasku tertahan. Sasori adalah orang yang menuntaskan Takahiro waktu itu. Berarti dia—aku tergugu.

"Minato dan Aoyama, borgol tangannya!"

Berarti dia menipuku. Dia yang membongkar semuanya kepada polisi!

Aku berteriak. Cekalan seorang aparat yang bertukar posisi dengan Sasori terlepas. Hanya meninggalkan bunyi _ckrek_ dari borgol yang baru terpasang di pergelangan kananku. Suara pelatuk ditarik terdengar serempak.

"Tahan!" Satu kata saja. Telunjuk para aparat di barisan depan membatu ajaib.

Cepat aku berbalik. Menerjang Sasori membabi buta. Tapi tidak sampai. Salah satu dari polisi itu bergerak cepat. Merangkul pinggangku dari belakang. Mereka adalah pasukan terlatih bukan hanya secara fisik, melainkan juga mahir mengembalikan kosentrasi dalam sekejab. Ketangkasan yang lebih dari rata-rata.

Kukeraskan raungan. Memuncatkan liur kebencian dan kesedihan sekaligus. Beradu dengan air mata yang semakin meluap tumpah.

"Bangsat! Kau menipuku! Kau musuh dalam selimut, Sasori!"

Lelaki merah itu tak bersuara. Entah seperti apa ekspresinya, aku tidak ambil peduli lagi. Syukur sekali likuid bening ini mengaburkan semuanya.

Lagipula yang aku pedulikan bukan wajah tapi lehernya. Aku harus membunuh dia sebelum hotel prodeo yang keburu membusukkanku perlahan.

"Lepaskan aku! Urusanku belum selesai! Beri aku sedikit waktu! Lima menit! Lepaskan kataku! Lepaskan!" Entah bagaimana bisa, kekuatanku pulih. Ku kerahkan tenaga untuk memukul dan mencakar tangan polisi di pinggangku. Aku bahkan menendang rekannya yang berniat memegang kedua tanganku.

Aku kembalikan wajah ke depan. Sial! Tubuh besar aparat pemerintah satu ini menutupi jarak pandangku terhadap makhluk jadi-jadian itu.

"Lihat dia, pak!" Ku arahkan telunjuk pada Sasori yang masih berdiri tegak. "Dia bukan manusia! Dia siluman! Tangkap dia, pak! Dia yang telah membantuku membunuh—Ugh!"

Sesuatu memukul tengkukku. Mengundang kegelapan menyelimuti pandangan. Aku mengumpat serak. Polisi ini ingin membuatku pingsan.

Sayangnya tidak semudah itu. Urusanku dengan Sasori belum tuntas. Kugelengkan kepala cepat. Mencoba memulihkan fungsi mata. Tapi, pusing luar biasa justru yang datang.

Aku mengerjab berulang kali. Tidak ada perubahan. Sekelilingku semakin teduh. Suara langkah cepat terdengar dari belakang. Tidak satu orang, sekitar dua atau empat mungkin—aduh, kepalaku sakit sekali—_ckrek._

Bahuku terlonjak. Otomatis juga mataku terbuka lebar-lebar. Apa yang kulihat kini, sama sekali tidak pernah kubayangkan meski dalam mimpi. Meski kekhawatiran terhadap matinya Takahiro Rei akan menyeretku ke dalam penjara, namun tetap saja, tempat hina itu tidak pernah terlintas akan menjadi salah satu atap berlindung dalam buku kehidupanku.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku mengisak kasihan pada diri sendiri. Borgol perak yang membelenggu pergelangan tanganku menjadi pengganti gelang-gelang yang biasa kukenakan. Entah untuk berapa tahun aku akan memakai aksesoris terpidana ini.

Aku mengerang keras karena pukulan kedua. Mereka masih memaksaku pingsan. Semakin membuat kepalaku berdentum lebih keras dan karenanya kesadaranku melemah. Otomatis, aku tertunduk lemas. Kelopak mataku turut terpejam, tidak kuat lagi.

Seperti inikah akhir kisahku? Ayah tidak kudapatkan, nyawa siluman itu pun juga tinggal angan.

Kubuka kelopak mata yang hampir tertutup susah payah. Tidak bisa banyak. Hanya setengah. Tapi cukup untuk memperlihatkan posisi Sasori yang masih belum berubah, meski hanya segaris bayangan tipis.

"Akan selalu ku ingat." Tidak ada lagi nada bicara tinggi. Suaraku melirih seiring dengan kesadaranku yang menipis.

"Dimanapun dan sampai kapanpun aku akan terus mengingatmu dalam kebencian, Sasori—!" Pukulan ketiga menjadi pemutus koneksiku dengan dunia luar. Kegelapan tak bercorak yang ganti kumasuki.

Namun beberapa suara masih dapat kudengar. Seperti perintah 'bawa dia ke mobil dengan hati-hati' yang aku amat yakini berasal dari pria ditengah barisan tadi. Aku dapat merasakan sensasi melayang serta langkah-langkah pasti disekitarku. Sampai akhirnya perlahan semua terdengar samar, samar dan samar.

_"Kalau itu maumu akan kuturuti, Sakura."_

Sunyi. Senyap. Sepertinya aku sudah benar-benar tertidur. Mungkin bisikan serupa suara Sasori tadi adalah efek karena aku terlalu membencinya.

~PD~

Aku melotot tak percaya pada reporter yang tengah melaporkan berita utama berlatar belakang sebuah pantai dari televisi layar datar di luar jeruji besi. Ikut menumpang bersama tiga orang sipir yang fokus mendongak—karena benda tersebut ditempelkan di dinding, hampir menyentuh langit-langit.

Tidak ada yang mampu kudengar. Nona reporter berambut hitam panjang itu terlihat bagai penderita tuna wicara dimataku. Jarak televisi dengan kerangkeng ini kutaksir sejauh empat meter—selain karena volume tv yang memang disetel khusus untuk sipir saja. Perhitungannya yaitu mulai lorong dua meter di depan teralis besi, satu meter kaki kursi dengan garis akhir lorong, dan satu meter jarak televisi dari sipir yang menonton.

Tapi aku jelas tahu apa yang menjadi topik laporannya karena ukuran layar sebesar 40 inch itu menyebabkan tulisan tema berita yang memang ber_font _besar menjadi semakin lebar.

'KARYAWAN ANDORIA GROUP YANG MENJADI KORBAN TSUNAMI 11 MARET 2011 DITEMUKAN DI TELUK SENDAI', itulah judul berita paling menggemparkan hari ini. Aku bisa menyebut demikian karena pagi tadi—hasil susah payah aku menguping ditengah cuap-cuap wanita lain yang satu sel denganku—ada satu sipir yang langsung heboh begitu membaca berita online, saat _headline_ itu pertama kali menyeruak. Saat ini sudah pukul sebelas siang dan stasiun tv disana adalah channel ke tiga, setelah dua sebelumnya tengah menayangkan beberapa cuplikan iklan.

Jika menilik dari respon sipir tersebut pagi tadi, serta keantusiasan mereka dalam memburu mana saja saluran yang menanyangkan berita serupa, aku yakin orang-orang diluar tempat ini juga tak kalah hebohnya. LCD super jumbo di pusat kota penuh peminat. Para pejalan kaki rela mengulur waktu sibuk mereka yang berharga hanya untuk berhenti. Sedikit contoh yang kuberikan tadi pasti tengah terjadi dibeberapa pusat perbelanjaan, karena tragedi tsunami empat tahun lalu itu tetap terpatri erat dalam benak seluruh masyarakat. Luka itu mengakar hingga ke dalam sumsum tulang. Membekas kekal.

Apalagi ANDORIA GROUP pada waktu itu tengah ramai-ramainya menjadi buah bibir, karena menjanjikan sebuah bangunan pemecah ombak yang digadang-gadang tahan hingga 20 tahun dan memiliki tinggi kurang lebih 15 meter. Bangunan yang lebih dikenal dengan nama benteng anti tsunami itu direncanakan akan melindungi seluruh pesisir pantai Jepang. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana penampakan Negara ini jika dilihat dari atas pesawat. Sebuah pulau dalam sangkar beton.

Sudah bisa ditebak kenapa aku sendiri begitu serius memandangi laporan bisu si nona reporter. Jabatan ayahku sebagai ketua tim penyidik lokasi proyek besar tersebut diberikan oleh ANDORIA GROUP. Selain alasan itu, yang mendasari tindakanku ini ialah karena para korban ditemukan dalam keadaan utuh.

Bayangkan! Bencana alam itu sudah berlalu selama empat tahun lamanya dan mereka masih utuh. Keanehan yang luar biasa. Apa yang hendak Kami-sama tunjukkan kepada semua orang?

Sekarang, layar tengah menampilkan kesibukan petugas SAR yang tengah mengangkat tandu. Kantung mayat berwarna kuning yang mereka bawa cepat-cepat tampak penuh. Mayat-mayat tersebut memang masih utuh.

Lalu, terlihat pula tandu kedua diangkut. Kusentuhkan dahi ke salah satu laras besi. Berharap tebal itu tersingkap sehingga tanpa sengaja menampakkan wajah salah satu tim. Atau saking tidak rapatnya mereka menutup, satu tangan salah satu korban tersebut terkulai ke samping. Siapa tahu aku bisa menemukan ayah. Sayangnya, semua hanya tinggal anganku semata.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Jika aku cepat bertindak, segera menyadari jika langkah yang kuambil salah, maka hari ini aku pasti sudah berada disana. Menjadi satu-satunya orang terdepan yang berdiri di balik _police line_, sibuk menanyai para petugas, atau rusuh memaksa melongokkan wajah ke dalam kantung tersebut.

Aku menghela napas. Kukerjabkan mata berulang kali. Berusaha mengeringkan tangis yang hampir keluar. Tapi ternyata tidak bisa. Aku terpaksa menggigit bibir. Takut ada yang mendengar isakanku.

Bahkan jika kesempatan yang paling kudamba itu diberikan sekarang, aku merasa amat malu datang kesana dengan kawalan polisi wanita. Meski ayahku hanya berwujud tubuh kosong, aku tetap tidak punya muka. Setelah sekian lama terpisah, aku datang kehadapan alamarhum bukan lagi sebagai seorang Haruno Sakura, staf termuda Badan Meteorologi dan Geofisika, melainkan sebagai seorang narapidana lima tahun masa tahanan.

Anak macam apa aku ini? Meski ruhnya sudah sampai ke tempat yang baik, aku yakin beliau merasa amat sedih dari sana.

Sudut mataku menangkap sebuah kerusuhan masih dalam berita yang sama. Kuusap kasar mata dan pipiku sebelum kembali mendongak. Kali ini nafasku tertahan saat sub-tema dari topik yang sama usai kubaca. 'MASYARAKAT NELAYAN TELUK SENDAI MELAKUKAN RITUAL PERMOHONAN MAAF TERHADAP RAJA LAUT'.

Permohonan maaf? Layar berubah adegan. Tidak lagi menampilkan kecakapan tim SAR. Kusipitkan mata, menajamkan penglihatan. Orang-orang di pinggir pantai tengah berbaris rapi, dalam posisi tengah bersujud. Kecuali seorang pria paruh baya paling depan, duduk bersimpuh dengan menadahkan kedua tangan ke langit. Kepalanya juga mendongak tinggi—hampir sejajar dengan garis punggungnya malah. Sedangkan mulutnya bergerak-gerak cepat. Seperti tengah malafalkan mantra.

Aku sibuk berpikir saat layar menyoroti proses wawancara si nona reporter dengan salah satu warga yang tidak mengikuti komplotan tersebut. Tidak kuperhatikan kegiatan tanya jawab tersebut karena percuma saja. Tidak ada selarik suara pun yang terdengar. Lebih baik aku memikirkan hipotesa-hipotesa. Kira-kira, permohonan maaf karena apa?

"Tentu saja karena raja laut marah."

Satu detik. Aku mengerjab sekali.

Dua detik. Lipatan dahiku berkurang.

Tiga detik. Mataku membola.

Seseorang dibelakangku terkekeh. Kekehannya beraroma ejekan. Kata familiar saja sangat kurang. Aku tahu dengan jelas siapa pemilik warna suara ini.

"Orang-orang zaman dahulu percaya dengan mitos dan hal ghaib." Suara itu terdengar lagi.

Aku menoleh patah-patah. Praduga tanpa bukti bukanlah gayaku. Tetap harus kupastikan meski tidak ada keraguan sedikit pun.

"Padahal keberadaan kami memang benar-benar nyata."

Aku terperangah. Sosok di belakangku menampilkan sisi kanan deretan gigi ratanya. Struktur wajah itu tetap seperti yang terakhir kuingat. Dia tidak bertambah gemuk ataupun kurus. Kemudian naik ke hidungnya, terus naik dan terakhir kami bertemu pandang. Sorot mata daun kering itu juga masih sama angkuhnya.

"Sasori." Nama seribu racun bagiku. Bahkan ketika tadi pertama kali aku kembali mendengar suaranya, api-api kecil kebencian yang terkubur mulai menyala setelah enam bulan mendekam di sel. Kukira dia sudah melarikan diri ke laut, kembali kepada wujud putra duyung.

"Ditemukannya korban bencana alam yang sudah berlalu empat tahun dalam keadaan bagus menunjukkan akibat dari tindakan tak terhormat mereka. Sekaligus menjadi bukti bahwa keberadaan makhluk-makhluk seperti kami memang ada."

Cengkeraman tanganku pada besi menguat. Tubuhku mulai terasa panas.

"Karena itulah mereka melakukan ritual permohonan maaf." Dia bersedekap. Kemudian tertawa pelan. "Kami istimewa."

Benar. Saking istimewanya, sekarang dia bisa berada di dalam tempat yang sama denganku. Entah bagaimana caranya masuk dan sudah sejak kapan bersandar disana. Lalu dengan pakaian tahanan serta wig panjang merah pula. Tidak mengherankan jika sipir mengira dia wanita juga.

Tapi peduli amat. Aku tidak lagi bodoh seperti dulu. Aku tidak akan lagi masuk ke dalam lubang buaya yang sama.

Aku melompat. Menerjangnya cepat. Jeritan panjang yang kemudian disusul oleh suara debuman jatuh melonjakkan tubuh seluruh sel—bukan, tapi seluruh lantai dasar ini. Kucekik Sasori kuat-kuat. Dia mendelik dengan lidah terjulur. Berusaha meraup udara.

Tawaku memecah gedung. Kesempatan besar ada di depan mata. Aku tidak akan memberikan ruang bagi pria ini untuk bernapas. Terkadang macan yang terluka jauh lebih berbahaya. Siluman ikan ini yang melemparkan diri kepadaku secara sukarela. Luar biasa bodoh kau, Sasori. Padahal kau yang bisa membaca pikiranku, pasti sudah tahu seberapa tebal kebencian ini bertumbuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Tangan legam berlemak menarik lengan kananku. Terlepas lah sisi kanan leher Sasori.

Aku menoleh marah. Seorang ibu-ibu bertubuh subur menatapku garang. "Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Tidak akan!" Dia melotot.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan mengaturku—"

"—Ya Tuhan!" Pekikan cempreng dari sisi sebalikku memecahkan konsentrasi.

"Jauhkan tanganmu!" Sama seperti ibu gembul tadi, wanita yang kali ini kurus menjadi penyelamat kedua bagi Sasori.

Aku menggeram. Kuhentakkan tangan kiri, melepaskan diri dari pegangannya. "Kau jangan mengaturku!"

"Tentu saja kami harus mengaturmu nona muda."

Lengan kananku disentak keras oleh wanita gendut tadi. "Kau hampir membunuhnya!"

Tubuhku oleng saking kuatnya ia. Namun tidak sampai terjerembab ke depan karena badan besarnya menghadang.

Kenapa orang-orang ini ikut campur?! Kuangkat wajah. Hendak membalas dengan intonasi yang tak kalah tinggi.

Namun frasa tersebut lenyap saat aku mendapati Sasori yang tengah terkekeh. "Kau mencariku?"

Tanda Tanya muncul satu di dalam kepalaku. Bukankah tadi, di sisi kananku adalah bibi hitam legam tadi?

"Kau mulai bingung? Ingin menyerah?

Aku mendelik sedetik sebelum mendeenguskan tawa remeh. "Tidak akan."

"Kalau begitu fokus, Sakura. Bukankah kau sangat bernafsu menghabisiku?"

Dasar brengsek! Kuayunkan tangan kiri dengan posisi jari-jari menekuk. Menonjolkan kukuku yang mulai kembali memanjang. Siap mencakar.

Sekali lagi, bunyi benda besar jatuh berdebum. Aku tertawa girang diatas perut Sasori yang menjerit pilu. Bodoh, bodoh, Sasori bodoh! Enam bulan tidak bertemu, ternyata dia malah menjadi selembek tahu. Kalau dulu dia lihai sekali merobek daging dan mematahkan tulang manusia untuk mencabut jantung, kini hanya dengan cakaran satu tangan diawal saja sudah terkapar.

Kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali. Segera kumanfaatkan celah terbuka dengan cepat menambah lima jari lagi. Serangan pertama yang mengagetkan tadi membuat ia melepaskan lengan kananku dan secara kebetulan juga keseimbangannya hilang. _One for Two._

Mati kau!

Suara derap langkah terdengar semakin dekat.

Sial! Sipir tengah menuju kemari. Jika aku tidak segera memutuskan napas Sasori, entah kapan lagi saat-saat seperti ini datang karena aku pasti akan dipindahkan sel. Dianggap membahayakan, menganggu atau bahkan gila. Calon sebutan yang terakhir itu bukan hal baru bagiku dan aku sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan jika akhirnya menyandang stempel itu lagi, asalkan Sasori mati.

Aku kencangkan kayuhan kedua tanganku.

Mati kau!

Sol-sol sepatu itu sempurna berhenti berderap. Namun sebagai gantinya gemerincing kunci yang terdengar. Tentu saja mereka secepat itu. Lorong di depan tidak panjang.

Darah sudah hampir menutupi seluruh jemariku. Sasori tersengal kesakitan. Bekas cakaran hampir menutupi wajahnya. Bahkan bawah matanya sudah mengelupas.

Mati kau! Ini untuk pembalasan atas tipu-tipumu padaku!

Gembok terbuka. Deritan engsel besi mengilukan gigi. Seruan-seruan teriak marah meluncur hampir bersamaan dengan langkah terburu lagi.

Mereka tiba! Tapi peduli apa. Inilah saatnya. Belum tentu nanti-nanti aku bisa bertemu dengan Sasori lagi—atau lebih tepatnya belum tentu nanti dia akan menampakkan batang hidungnya lagi.

Kutambah lebih tenaga. Mati kau—aku memekik kaget. Salah satu sipir itu menarik bahuku keras. Kupikir aku dibanting. Tapi ternyata, aku masih dirangkul dari belakang.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan—"

"—Kau belum bisa menangkapku ternyata."

Hah? Kuputar kepala cepat membentuk setengah lingkaran. Aku mendesah _shock_. Pria merah itu tergabung ke dalam salah satu sipir dan sekarang dia yang justru tengah menahan gerakanku! Bagaimana bisa?!

Dia terkikik. "Bahkan kau yang justru tertangkap."

Tidak mungkin. Tadi kan aku sudah mencakarnya. Kutundukkan sedikit kepala. Dua orang sipir tengah memapah tubuh Sasori yang setengah sadar. Orang yang memakain baju tahanan dan berdarah itu kan memang dia. Lalu bagaimana bisa?

Aku menoleh lagi ke belakang. Kupejamkan mata dua detik kemudian membukanya—masih sama. K-kenapa ada dua Sasori?

"Kau mulai bingung, Sakura?"

Warna suara yang sama dari depan?! Aku berpaling cepat dan terbelalak. Sasori berdiri menantang semeter dihadapanku. Berpakaian penjaga penjara seperti dibelakang juga dan tengah memainkan pemukul hitam. Telapak kirinya menangkap kepala pentungan yang dinaik turunkan oleh tangan sebaliknya.

Kenapa bisa seperti ini?!

"Apa sekarang kau merasa mulai gila?" Bayangan dari sisi kanan menutupi sinar lampu lorong—satu-satunya pencahayaan di tempat ini. Berbeda dengan ruangan sipir yang bahkan tersedia lemari pendingin juga.

Bahuku terlonjak ketika menoleh. Tak berselang lama, aku gemetar hebat. Keringat dingin mulai satu-satu menampakkan diri dari balik pori-pori kulit. Sasori lah yang menjadi penghalang cahaya tersebut. Kuluman bibirnya yang sinis memberikan kesan 'aku lah pemenangnya'.

Tidak masuk akal. Ada yang salah! Kualihkan mata ke depan. Sasori masih memainkan pentungan. Aku menoleh ke belakang untuk kedua kalinya. Sasori juga yang masih mendekapku. Kenapa ada Sasori dimana-mana?!

Tawa ketiga Sasori meledak. Aku menunduk sambil memejamkan mata. Tidak bisa menutupi telinga meski ingin. Rangkulan Sasori yang dibelakang sekaligus mengunci kedua tanganku disamping tubuh

"Kau si Haruno Sakura gila." Ejekan dari depan.

"Kau orang gila." Berlanjut dari samping kanan.

Yang di belakang tergelak mengejek. "Orang gila."

Aku menjerit dan mereka justru tertawa semakin keras. . Suara mereka memantul-mantul lincah. Dari tiga orang seolah menjadi enam. Dari enam menjadi Sembilan. Dari Sembilan menjadi dua belas. Terus berlipat-lipat. Menyebabkan besi-besi bergetar. Bumi pun serasa berderak pelan.

Penjara ini jadi terasa sesak saking riuhnya. Diriku sendiri seperti tengah dilempar kesana kemari. Tak ubahnya bola karet yang dimainkan tanpa henti. Lolongan panjangku lenyap karena tubuhku melemas kehabisan tenaga. Namun masih dapat kurasakan sensasi dilempar-lempar tersebut. Serta ejekan yang bagaikan auman serigala hutan dari ujung ke ujung.

Aku mengisak dalam hati sembari memasrahkan diri tertidur. Bukan karena menyesali semua yang telah terjadi, atau mengasihani takdirku. Tapi lebih-lebih karena takut. Jika kejadian seperti tadi terus berlanjut, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi malaikat maut Sasori. Melainkan dia lah yang justru akan mencabut nyawaku pelan-pelan.

Tapi biarlah. Jika memang benar, justru bagus. Aku akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan ayah. Meraih kebahagiaan yang kekal dan abadi. Benar begitu, kan?

* * *

Fin

* * *

Author Note:

Hai semua^^

Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga di waktu yang mepet, Alhamdulillah. Maaf karena publishnya lama karena ada beberapa kendala yang menghambat. Tapi ini masih belum jam 00.00 kan? Di tempatku masih jam 22.26. Jadi masih belum tanggal 26 Februari. Yey! Fic ini masih masuk arsip ALM III XD

Oke, saya akan menjelaskan satu hal. Tentang koordinat lokasi proyek, itu asli ngarang XD

38.322° lintang utara dan 142.349° bujur timur. Yang lintang utaranya bener, karena saya mengacu pada koordinat pusat gempa 11 Maret 2011. Tapi yang saya ubah bagian bujur timurnya. Kalo pusat gempa berada di titik 38.322° lintang utara dan 142.369° bujur timur. Aku ubah-ubah dikit biar gak pas di lokasi gempanya. Kan gak mungkin juga sebuah proyek dibangun diatas titik bencana. Wkwkwk.

Lalu mengenai ending fic ini, rasa-rasanya _gloomy_ ya. Hehe. Aku aja baru tau istilah ini beberapa hari yang lalu. Yah, saya memang sudah merencanakan ending yang seperti ini sejak pertama kali dapet ide. Di awal juga sudah saya katakan, bahwa saya terinspirasi dari _scene _manga Saso vs Saku. Kalo di manga Saso yang modar, tapi di fic ini justru Saku yang kalah.

Kemudian, saya patut mengucapkan maaf apabila ada reader yang tidak menyukai ending ini. Tapi saya juga patut mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah membaca dan terus mendukung saya. Wew, ini fic multichap kedua yang berhasil aku tamatin. Hahaha. Alhamdulillah sekali XD

Baiklah, sekian cuap-cuap saya. Sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lain (kalau memang niat bikin). Hehehe. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas dukungan kalian ^^ Baca review itu meski sudah beberapa kalipun tetap menumbuhkan semangat tak terkira. Haha.

Happy A Life Time Memory III semuaaaaa XD #tiupterompet.

Salam hangat,

Sakura Hanami


End file.
